


Of Sports Cars and Regrets

by Spot_On60



Category: A-Team, The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: It's all falling apart. Hannibal and Face both know they've come to the end.     .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Hannibal/Face Group Secret Santa Gift
> 
> Suggested Subjects  
> "-I’m feeling in the mood for a betrayal coming Face’s way. (Sorry Face!) Could be from anyone really – but it has to hurt. Would be excellent if it could be Hannibal doing the betraying – especially if it’s something he’s forced into against his (Hannibal’s) own will. Or he could just be an idiot!"
> 
> "-Face is down in the dumps. Hannibal doesn’t know why, can only assume it’s because he doesn’t want to continue in their relationship and doesn’t know how to tell Hannibal."
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


 

Murdock was yelling over the music to Hannibal, "Come on, Boss. It's too early to call it a night. We're just getting started."

"No, I think I've had enough for one night. You boys have fun." He looked to Face who was swigging down half of a fresh beer that had just been set in front of him.

Leaving half the draft in the glass Face stood and waved at the table of soldiers announcing, "Goodnight all. I'm going to walk back with Hannibal."

Lt. Anderson called to him, "What? Does Hannibal need a chaperone?"

Face laughed. "No, but I do." To the drunken men and women at the table nothing could have been funnier. He leaned toward Murdock and BA, "See you two tomorrow."

" 'Night Facey."

"G'night Faceman."

Hannibal leaned in to tell him, "Stay. Enjoy yourself. You don't have to come with me."

In reply Face took the Colonel by the shoulders, spun him around in the direction of the door and gave him a little shove. After saying goodnight to the birthday girl and winding their way through the crowd gathered for the party, they found themselves outside the mess tent with the bright desert stars shining down.

Walking in matched pace the two men both had their hands shoved in their pockets. It was their way. It had become necessary sometime prior to keep them from instinctively reaching for each other's hands. Hannibal's head was down as he looked at the ground ahead. Face's chin was up as he looked to the sky. Neither spoke.

Hannibal was feeling tongue tied, a situation he had been finding himself in more and more often while in the company of his young man. He felt pangs of guilt knowing Face had been thoroughly enjoying himself at the celebration, but due to a sense of obligation had left the party to accompany him back to their shared tent.

He wanted to apologize even if he had told Face to stay; although, he didn't dare. Face wasn't talking and he didn't want to invite an argument. It was better to remain quiet and hope it would blow over quickly or at least be forgotten in the morning.

He wished he could reach out and take his man's hand. Hold it, squeeze it; however, even if it had been dark he wouldn't attempt it tonight. He was convinced it would be pulłed free.

Face was marveling at the desert sky. He thought this was a godforsaken part of the world, but the sky was beautiful. It was open. It was clear. There were no city lights to dim the contrast.

As a kid he had once taken a field trip to a planetarium. When the cover over the pseudo-sky drew back and the lights of the stars and planets were brought to their full brilliance he gasped along with the rest of the kids. He often felt that urge to gasp here on nights like this.

He wanted so much to reach out to maneuver John's hand out of his pocket. He wanted so much to hold his hand and walk together under the stars. He wanted to take him in his arms. He wanted to be taken in John's arms. He wanted to sway and kiss and say, "I love you."

But that wasn't going to happen. John had gone quiet. He thought he should have stayed at the party. Why did he always do this? Why did he keep pushing? Hannibal wanted him to stay with the guys, had wanted to go home alone. But no. He had to follow him. Follow him like an unwanted puppy.

He knew he was looking desperate. He couldn't help himself. He loved John and would hold on until the bitter end. And he was well aware it was ending. He knew he was losing the one person in his life he had loved with all his being.

He knew he was losing him, but he wasn't going to make it easy.

When they reached their tent the two men pussy-footed around each other as they prepared for bed. No words were spoken and as they occasionally brushed into each other they each recoiled not wanting to aggravate or provoke the other. They soon were in bed, each rolled to a side, backs to each other.

Through the night, as with all nights, they instinctively migrated together. Even when one wasn't holding the other in his arms they slept touching. They could be spooned from chest to ankle. They maybe facing away from each other, but still feel the warmth of the other's hind against their own. They could be on opposite sides of the bed with one hand touching somewhere on the other. Often one was on his back while the other was on his front, both with legs spread for contact amongst their feet and ankles. There were countless times one woke, a hand on their pillow with the other's hand covering it.

Temp half woke. He was on his side still facing away from John, but one of his legs was arced back, his foot touching the warmth of John's leg. He moved his head to burrow deeper into his pillow. That's when he felt the hand under his neck. It barely tightened then relaxed again, John's body heat soaking into his skin. Face's eyes were closed but he could feel them filling. It wasn't long before he felt the dampness on his pillow. A conscious John seldom touched him anymore.

The next morning Hannibal woke alone. Face was up and out. He sat along the edge of the bed. Years before, his XO extraordinaire had a real live queen size bed delivered for him, saying the star 6' 4" Colonel deserved to get a good night's sleep in comfort. They set it up behind a privacy curtain with a cot for Face (nudge nudge wink wink) across the way in their shared quarters. On this morning Hannibal wiped his hand along the sheets.

It had been coming for some time now. It crept up on him, noticing their ages were beginning to matter, Face was becoming more and more unhappy. The night before a perfect example. Temp was the proverbial life of the party, but Hannibal? He was wearing down from such activities. Alone in the tent he allowed himself to bury his face in his hands. Just turned fifty-two and he felt like an old fool.

What did he really expect falling in love with the handsome man seventeen years his junior. He had been as taken by the man's charm as everyone was, but the difference was Face was taken with him too. He still didn't understand it, what Temp saw in him for the active Romeo to forsake others to be with him exclusively. Hannibal had pursued him. He had chased him down and overcame the objections Face had. He got exactly what he wanted.

But now? Oh god, now it was feeling obtuse. It was feeling like he had made an unforgivable error. He didn't want to give it any credence, but there was a thought in the back of his mind. Did he really regret becoming involved with this man? The man he loved more than all others? Had he really made that big of a mistake? Not only pulling himself but also Face down?

He hoped Face was better this morning. He could almost feel it physically when he saw his young man so unhappy. And it was happening more and more. Hannibal thought about it and came to the conclusion they really weren't arguing anymore then they had before, less actually. They seldom disagreed, but as in any relationship it happened. Now, however, it seemed Face was humoring him. Maybe not humoring, more not giving enough of a fuck to argue. Instead of Temp's feisty enthusiasm he just seemed so sad.

Hannibal felt it distinctly. He was holding Face back. It was the last thing he wanted for the man he loved so dearly. Though it would all but kill him, he knew in his heart Face would be much better off without him. He thought Temp may not see it clearly himself, but subconsciously he knew. Thus the sadness. Temp was mourning 'them' even as he was slowly moving on.

The camp was relatively quiet this morning after Sgt. Sheila Coran's birthday party. Well liked throughout the camp, there had been a large turnout to celebrate with her. Hannibal did hear some activity out behind the machinist sheds. Curiosity got the better of him and he went to investigate.

There was a pick-up game of football being played in the little natural gully. A pass was thrown and there was Face jumping high to catch the throw. Tucking the ball in tight he hadn't taken three steps before he was sacked by his buddy Murdock. Rolling on the ground, Temp holding tight to the ball, the two men were laughing.

Hannibal had always enjoyed watching these two together. Murdock, though a few years older than Face, had a youthful and invigorating way about him. He never felt jealousy as he observed the two, happy they had each other. Face cared for and mothered Murdock. Always there to be a grounding force when their fragile pilot wobbled off the rails. Murdock in turn nurtured Temp's silly side. Their repartee often tilted to genius.

The kid looked so joyful. Without thought, Hannibal was smiling watching him. Observing from the top of the embankment it came to him he no longer brought that kind of joy to the young man's features.

Hannibal's smile faded as he thought he had less to offer as the years went by. He couldn't offer him the kind of joy he was watching play out below. As the years were creeping along he realized the void between them he had tried to ignore had overtaken them. He was aging Face, stealing what was left of his youth. It was no wonder the kid had been slipping into a depression.

Temp saw Hannibal just as the smile faded from his Colonel's face. It seemed to him just looking on him was enough to wipe the smile off of John. Looking up still smiling himself from Murdock's tackle, his smile also faded as he saw John's wane.

Hannibal's heart lost another piece as he saw the smile disappear from Temp when he looked up toward him on the embankment. He turned and walked back toward the center of camp, toward his office. Their tour was winding down. He needed to make arrangements for the team to fly back to the States, back to Benning.

"Was that the Boss?" Murdock jogged up next to Face.

"Yeah. It was him." His good mood was gone.

"Everything alright, Facey?"

"No." He was still looking up to where Hannibal had stood. Murdock placed a hand between his shoulder blades. Face came back to himself and slapped on a smile, "No, everything's fine."

 

"You know Hannibal, Faceman was surprised as hell when I dropped off our travel itinerary. He tried to hide it, but I could see right through him. You could tell he didn't know you weren't going to come with us. Everything alright with you two?" BA was being his thoughtful self. He never interfered or questioned the dynamics of any couple, but this seemed to him to be serious. A man of few words, one usually took those few words he did say to heart.

"It's fine BA. I told Russ I would stay an extra week." Hannibal was trying to skim over this.

"Didn't bother mentioning it to Face?"

"I hadn't told him yet. It was spur of the moment."

BA wasn't going to push further. He knew the boss was bullshitting him, but he didn't feel it was his place to force the subject. He'd keep an eye on their LT and be sure Murdock did too. As soon as he was back by the other two team members he was going to invite himself to spend the first night at Face and Hannibal's off base house. He would be flying to Chicago to spend the rest of his time off with Mama B. But he was going to make sure Murdock invited himself to stay with Face the rest of the week.

He didn't like the tone he had heard in Face's voice when he sputtered, "What? Hannibal's not coming with us?!"

BA pointed out he'd be a week later, showing him farther down on the page. Face had tried to recuperate and say he had forgotten about that, but it was clear it was news to him. He looked flustered and had headed off alone toward the main drag of the tent city.

 

"So you're not coming back with us, huh?"

"I'm giving Russ a hand, but I'll only be a week behind."

"Think you could have at least mentioned it to me? Made me look like an idiot in front of Bosco." Face was pissed.

"I did mention it to you."

"You mentioned it like we would talk about it. I didn't know you decided without talking to me first."

"Well now you know." Hannibal was gathering items to take to the showers. He found it easier to shower in the evening than to battle the lines in the morning. He was reaching for a towel when Face grabbed his arm.

"Why are you being such an ass?!"

"Let go of me Temp." He was looking directly into his eyes.

Face held firm for a few seconds then let go, walking back toward the seating area. He covered his mouth with one hand, set the other on his hip. Looking to the floor he was successful in stifling a small sob that wanted to escape his throat. Behind him Hannibal spoke.

"I'm sorry. I should have said something."

"Yeah. You should have." Face's voice was thin.

"Look you and Murdock can go have some fun. You've got the whole week off before either of you have to report to your assignments. And I won't be there to get in your way." Hannibal's voice had lost its sharpness. He sounded conciliatory.

Face thought to himself he wanted to spend his free week with Hannibal. He wanted for them to run off to their favorite spot on the coast. Rekindle what was fading between them. It was obvious John hadn't given that any consideration. Or worse, had arranged for it not to happen.

He couldn't look back to where Hannibal stood. He stayed where he was, eyes on the floor. "Yeah, that'll be great. Hadn't thought of it that way." He made his way to the door.

"Temp?"

"I'm going to go find Murdock." Mumbling as he reached the door, "Make some plans for my week off."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Notes:

-To be notified when a new chapter posts tap "Subscribe" above.  
-To be notified when a favorite author posts tap their name, on their dashboard tap "Subscribe" found under their name on the right hand side of the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

"What time is Hannibal getting in, Facey?"

"Should be anytime now." Sitting beside his friend on the sofa, Face took another pull off his beer.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going down to pick him up?"

"No. He's flying in with Morrison. Arrangements have all been made." He didn't look at the pilot, but let out a deep sigh.

"Hey." Murdock reached out, capturing the back of Face's neck with his hand. "If you need me, I'm always here."

Face's eyes dropped from the game on TV to his lap. Murdock saw a slight tremble in the LT's jaw before he turned his head to look at something that had suddenly become quite fascinating on the armrest. He began picking at it with his fingers. Murdock wasn't going to let him clam up. Leaning forward to get a better view, he saw Face's eyes were welling.

"Aww, Facey." Using that hand on the neck to pull him in, Murdock hugged him close.

"I'm losing him, Aichem," running the H and the M together into one as he often did.

"What does he say about it?" the pilot asked as he turned the TV volume down a couple of notches.

"That's a big part of the problem. He hardly talks to me anymore."

Murdock gave his shoulder a squeeze. A silent, "Go on."

"When I had everything ready and packed to come back here and was going to meet you guys he gave me a hug. Said he was going to be busy and hard to get ahold of. He would call me. Then he kissed me on the cheek and told me to have a safe trip." The tears had breached and he wiped at his eyes with the cuff of his sweatshirt. After a sniff he said, "I felt like a daughter being sent off to college."

He sniffed again and relaxed a little into his friend. "He finally called last night. The one night you and I went out. Left a message saying he'd send an e-mail. Checked my mail and all he wrote were the times of the flight and that he would get a ride with Russ."

He took another drink from his beer bottle. "So I guess I'm just waiting for him to show up."

"He loves you, Face."

"I don't know if he does anymore."

Murdock pulled him in a little closer still and they went back to watching the game.

 

By ten that night Temp felt he had somehow drunk himself straight. Murdock had left him a couple of hours prior. He was tired and stiff from sitting up staring at a show he couldn't identify. He dumped the last of his beer in the sink, dropped the bottle into recycling and headed for bed.

He felt himself drifting up from sleep as the mattress dipped beside him. Not fully awake, yet cognizant enough to know Hannibal was home and coming to bed. Rolling up to his side he caught sight of the bedside clock; two seventeen.

"Hey Beau," he whispered, "Where ya been?"

"Shhhh...Go back to sleep." Hannibal worked an arm under Face's neck. As he did the younger man rolled to set his head in the divot formed by the juncture of the Colonel's shoulder and chest. Hannibal palmed the soft hair back and away from Face's forehead then lightly stroked his thumb up and down the passage between his eyebrows. He had discovered years prior he could all but mesmerize his man by doing so. During quiet moments, he could send him into a meditative-like state or, as now, soothe him to sleep.

 

Face was on his second cup of coffee and considered throwing out the mug he had poured for Hannibal, thinking it was cold now. It was the odd morning when he was up before Hannibal. The Colonel typically was up and showered before Face ever stirred. Occasionally waking the younger man to join him in the warm and steamy confines of the tiled stall.

Hannibal was moving fast as he entered the kitchen, "Morning." Face was leaning against the counter as Hannibal rushed by reaching for the lukewarm mug of coffee.

"That one's cold let me pour you another one," Face offered.

"Nope. This is perfect," the Colonel stated gulping down the dark liquid. "In a hurry. I overslept." He set the mug in the sink and as he passed Face he landed a quick peck on his cheek and was out the door. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," the Lieutenant said to the closed door, feeling decidedly dismissed.

 

"Hey Facey!"

"Murdock, what are you doing here?" Face was in the firing range office preparing for his incoming class when the pilot walked in.

"Need a recertification on my arms training."

"I have a class coming in. If you feel like waiting I can test and sign off for you when I'm done or I think Mark is around here somewhere." Face was standing, collecting paperwork and a clipboard.

"I can wait for you Faceman."

"Okay. Wanna come out and watch?"

The two men made their way to the target range. The members of the new class were milling about in the November air. It was a bit cooler than usual for this time of year in Georgia. It felt like a real Fall day. As they approached, the students took notice and turned to meet them.

Face had been instrumental in the development of this elite arms training known as Active Target. While on light duty when he was recuperating from illness he had worked with a Major Tomlinson, the officer who at that time oversaw all arms training at Benning. Tomlinson, now a Lt. Col. promoted out of the position, had left a glowingly worded recommendation for his successor, one Major Rourke, and admonished him to nab Lt. Peck anytime the LT was rotated stateside. Amongst a list of the officer's accomplishments, he advised the new commander, Peck was in a league of his own. Tomlinson concluded his letter by stating Major Rourke wouldn't be sorry having Peck on his team of instructors for Active Target anytime he was available.

Face and Murdock saw her at the same time. Auburn hair, lovely cheekbones, pouting lips and the most incredible hazel green eyes. She wore the eagle insignia of a Specialist.

"Oh Faceman. I do believe I have just fallen in love," Murdock said low to his friend.

"Easy there Captain," Face replied without taking his eyes off the vision ahead of them.

"Don't you even think about it. You've got yourself a Colonel."

"Yeah, well, that remains to be seen. And besides I'm not dead. Doesn't mean I can't have a look at a nice view."

"Dammit. How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Face turned his head to look at his buddy.

"Draw everyone's attention right to you. Look at 'em. Every one of them is zeroed in on you."

Face laughed at Murdock's overstatement. Except it wasn't an overstatement at all. All eyes were indeed on the Facial One, he just didn't see it.

No one could argue Face's masculine beauty. It was something he had lived with his entire life. Templeton Peck never had an awkward age. He had been a beautiful child; a striking teenager and young adult; then matured into a handsome man. He had a unique magnetism that drew people to him. Attractive to women, personable to men.

"Good morning all," Face greeted as the two men approached the group. Setting the bottom edge of his clipboard along his stomach he prepared for roll call. "I am Lt. Peck and I will be your lead instructor for this six week session." Looking toward his buddy when he saw all eyes shift to him he added, "This is Captain Murdock. He will be observing today."

Face commenced calling off names, lifting his head to put a face to each he called. When he reached Specialist Sarah Mitchell he heard Murdock emit a high pitched whine only audible to him. He struggled to not smile or otherwise acknowledge his goofy friend. He was, after all, suppose to project a professional demeanor to his class. He did however take special note to know and remember the lovely woman's name on day one.

"We're going to start today off slow. I have several exercises for each of you to complete to give me an idea of where each of you are in your arms handling abilities. This will also help me to figure how many additional instructors we will need in order to give you suitable attention."

Face observed as each individual did everything from disassembling and reassembling to stationary and moving marksmanship. Standing behind or beside, he took notes as each person completed the tasks. As usual, he was impressed by the talent. Entrance into Active Target was by recommended invitation only. So revered were the invitations there had not yet been a refusal by any invitee.

While standing behind SPC Mitchell the direction of the breeze shifted, wafting a light scent of lavender over Face. It wasn't overpowering, barely noticeable, but quite pleasant. Face had to shake himself to concentrate his thoughts on the SPC's marksmanship rather than contemplating if the scent was from powder or shampoo.

Upon completion Face addressed the class. "Impressive work everyone. I don't see why we would need more than the standard two additional instructors." He did not announce, 'Dismissed' or any other typical salutation. He made notations on his clipboard and finished with, "Okay. That's it for today. I'll see you all in the morning."

With the exception of addressing each member of the class by their rank, Face didn't stand on ceremony. Being a rather laid back personality and becoming more so as the years passed by, he was more comfortable being informal. Using rank kept it just formal enough without him feeling overbearing or that he was playing at being an officer.

He admired Hannibal in his ability to switch back and forth between pure Army and just one of the guys. Beside the fact he would be reassigned away from his Colonel, it was a reason he resisted attempts to promote him. He didn't see himself as a CO.

He always had to shake his head when he would see his goofy friend Murdock, who outranked him, be able to slip into the role of leader. Though they both got the same results, Hannibal's manner was from dedication to duty. Murdock's on the other hand was purely play acting.

Later as Face handed over the signed recertification to Murdock the pilot asked, "How can I finagle my way into another one of your classes?"

"I don't know. Why would you want to do that?"

"What part of 'green-eyed beauty' are you not getting here, Faceman?"

Face huffed a laugh, "Oh, her."

"Yeah her."

"Well it's become tradition to invite the class out for a night of cocktails. Want to come along for that?" Face was pulling his commando sweater over his head preparing to leave.

"Might be a little obvious having an extra body."

"Not at all. It's real casual." The LT was holding the door open for the pilot. "Hannibal comes along and he's not part of the course. Plus it's always at a bar and people float in and out."

"When is it?"

"Hoping to get it pulled together for this Friday night. If people can't make it then it will be two weeks from Friday."

"I'll clear my calendar." The two men laughed as they talked and walked together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To read about the formation of the Active Target program, click here to read [Doubt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5952075/chapters/13681200).


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey John. Dinner's almost ready. All I need to do is broil the steaks. When you gonna be home?" Face asked into the phone.

"You go ahead without me. I'm going to be with Russ again tonight," Hannibal replied.

Face thought he sounded distant. Thought he was responding offhandedly. "I can wait for you."

"No. Don't. I'll get something on my own. Why don't you invite Murdock or BA over? Look, I have to get going. Russ is waiting for me."

"You going to be as late as last night?"

"I don't know. I have to go. See you later."

Before Face could finish saying "Okay," Hannibal was gone.

He wrapped Hannibal's steak in plastic and broiled his own. Sitting at the table he felt very alone. His dinner had little flavor as he became more engulfed in thinking through events over the last few months. He could no longer squash down his thoughts of Hannibal seeming to have grown tired of him.

It had started back in the desert. Their quiet times together had taken on a distant pall. Whereas Face always had felt an effortlessness to their relationship, a comfortable easiness, it now had a feel of being forced around the edges. Who was he kidding? It was more than just the edges. Yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had the faint impression of being tolerated.

If you had asked Face years before if Hannibal would be the partner and love of his dreams he would have scoffed. Besides the fact of Hannibal being male, Face never would have thought the man's mature nature would be attractive to him in a mate. But now, years into their life together he couldn't imagine being with anyone who didn't exude the manliness and mature strength Hannibal did. What was of concern to him was a thought niggling at the back of his mind that Hannibal actually wanted the same.

And that wasn't him.

Hannibal used to gather him in his arms and spin him until he giggled like a child. He would tackle him to the bed and ravage him like a horny teenager. He could often be seen smiling on as Face and Murdock reveled in silliness. But the last few months or so in the desert hadn't been the same. Face had begun feeling self conscious. Felt that he should be more serious. That he should grow up and put aside youthful things and ways.

Due to circumstance, Face had always been a glass half empty kind of guy. He was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. At least he had been until he had met Hannibal. And after they had professed their love he was able to put those thoughts in the rear view and say goodbye. But the feeling was rising again. He thought it was again becoming the new normal.

When their tour was completing Hannibal had mentioned offhandedly Face could go back to the states ahead of him. The suggestion had become a reality before there could be any discussion. Face, BA and Murdock traveled together back to Georgia a week before Hannibal, with BA soon leaving them heading to Chicago to see his mom.

The night before Face flew out he waited for Hannibal until 0100 hours before succumbing to sleep. He so much wanted to make love to him. He wanted desperately to show him how much he was desired, how much he was needed, how much he was loved. But he was so late returning to their tent Face was sound asleep when he slipped in under the covers.

 

Face couldn't finish his dinner. The food suddenly losing all its appeal. He took his plate to the kitchen to put away. Opening the drawer that held the plastic wrap, he glanced at the plate. The leftovers there struck him as anything but appetizing. He closed the drawer and scraped the remains down the running garbage disposal. Rinsing his plate he soaped the sponge and washed it, the used utensils and broiler pan. Putting them in the dishwasher would have kept them and his lonely meal alive somehow. He needed his meal to be forgotten.

Taking a beer from the fridge he noted there were only three left from the case he bought. He tried to remember when he bought it as being earlier than only two days ago, but he knew damned well he was only attempting to fool himself. Fool himself about how much he had been drinking since coming back Stateside. A case could last Hannibal and him two to three weeks if they didn't have guests. They just weren't drinkers. Well, they hadn't been.

He sat down with the new iPad and commenced surfing. When the last beer was gone only an hour later he grabbed a jacket and set off for the little grocery store three blocks away. He returned with the case on his shoulder like an old time boom box. His heart sank when looking at the house from the sidewalk there were no new lights or the glow of the TV to indicate John was home.

After several more beers and feeling the buzz muffle his brain in cotton he made his way to the upstairs. Stopping in the hallway he looked right, into his old room. Murdock had taken it over when he and John had started their affair. Using it when he spent the night. He leaned against the door frame looking at the bed. He knew it well.

Pushing off he made his way to the bed in a not entirely straight line. Sitting on the edge he ran his hand outward along the spread, feeling the familiar texture. He lay back sideways across the queen mattress. Looking at the ceiling he thought he should feel misplaced, but he didn't. It was all old comfort.

Waking he felt a hand on his own and heard the rumble of Hannibal's voice, "Are you sleeping in here tonight, Temp?"

Looking up at the man he loved he didn't answer, only sat up, stood and stumbled his way out of that room and across the hall to their shared bedroom. He couldn't focus on the clock, but could see the hour was once again a single digit. A glance at Hannibal determined he was being watched.

The buttons of his shirt proved to be a puzzle beyond his current scope. He felt hands on his shoulders. As he looked up he realized John was backing him to the bed.

"Sit down, Babe. Let's get you undressed."

Face had little choice in the matter as he backed into the bed and stumbled onto it. He may have fallen to his back or he was just as likely to slide off the edge to the floor. But Hannibal was there to catch him.

Face thought he wouldn't be there to catch him much longer.

The reality of that thought hit him like a slap in the face. Temp was overwhelmed with a feeling of loss. He didn't know he was doing it until his arms were around Hannibal's hips, his face buried deep and low in the man's stomach.

Hannibal curled forward, stroking Temp's head. His hands pulled him in. One holding the back of his head the other tightening around his shoulders.

Hannibal took in a deep breath and sighed. It was for his young man, drunk and emotional. It was for himself, at a loss.

 

Face woke with a raging headache. He barely squinted one eye open and groaned at the sun filled room. He reached a hand to the other side of the bed. The covers were pulled away. Hannibal had been home and in bed at some point, at least that's what the evidence said. He couldn't remember much after buying the case of beer.

"What time is your class." Hannibal was in the room.

Face again squinted searching out and finding John standing in front of the dresser mirror. "Nine-thirty."

"There's a couple of Tylenol and a glass of water on the nightstand."

Face had been laying with his hand over his eyes, "Thanks."

"It's 0800 now. Want me to reset the alarm?"

"No, I need a long shower and drink a lot of coffee before I go." He sat up holding his head.

"Here." Face startled a little. He hadn't heard Hannibal approach. "Take these." He was beside the bed holding out the tablets and glass of water.

"Thanks."

"I'll make extra coffee."

Face was showered, shaved and dressed when he entered the kitchen, "Surprised you're still here."

Hannibal looked up briefly from his paper without comment.

Face went to the cabinet for a cup when Hannibal didn't answer. Pouring his coffee then keeping his eyes on the counter he began again, "I need to arrange the Active Target mixer." He hesitated. "I know you've been busy with Russ ....... But you think you could try to make it?"

"When is it?"

"I'd like to do it this Friday, but if in two weeks works better...."

"I'll be there. Just let me know which one."

Temp turned to John. "You don't need to check with Russ?"

"No...."

"What if he ...."

"I'll take care of it. If I have to, I'lł bring him with," he said with a wide smile.

Face huffed a quiet laugh, "Sure. That'll be great. Thanks."

Hannibal rinsed his coffee mug and opened the dishwasher to put it on the top rack. He noticed there were no plates inside, only a couple of glasses and mugs. The thought that Face hadn't eaten the night before went through his mind. He hoped the kid hadn't drank his dinner.

"I need to get going." He stepped toward Face who dropped his head, obviously not wanting to be kissed.

Face knew it was awkward for Hannibal lately so he dipped his head, trying not to force a kiss goodbye.

Hannibal ran a hand up and down Face's arm. "Try to get some sleep tonight, okay?"

"You going to be late again?"

"Probably." It took maximum effort not to lift Temp's chin or palm his cheek. "Hey, you have a short day today don't you?"

"Yeah. I do."

"For dinner," Face's head popped up in anticipation, "why don't you call BA? Or your friend. What's his name? Dane?"

Temp's expression dropped. "Yeah. His name is Dane. But he's on deployment."

"Call BA. I know he's back as of last night."

"Maybe I'll do that." His eyes slid to the side, away from Hannibal.

The Colonel grabbed his briefcase and headed for the garage. Before stepping through the door he said, "Let me know about the mixer as soon as you've made the plans."

"Okay."

With the garage door closed Face went to the table and sat. He took a sip of his coffee. His eyes were swimming so badly he needed to get up for a paper towel. Sitting back down he took turns sipping coffee and wiping his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday evening Hannibal was holding the door open for Face as they entered Norm's BBQ & Bar. More than a couple heads turned as the two men made their way to the back corner. They were an impressive sight. Their long legs, wide shoulders and height were emphasized by their straight backs and tall carriage. They were well known and well regarded. Living legends. Walking side by side Hannibal slowed down to let Face go ahead where the passage narrowed due to the already filling bar.

Face caught sight of Command Sergeant Major Jorge Sanchez, another instructor of the Active Target program. He tipped his chin up in greeting from halfway across the room. Jorge reciprocated and pointed at two empty barstools beside him.

Someone else who took notice of their arrival was SPC Mitchell. She watched as Lt. Peck stopped to say something in the legendary Colonel's ear then point in the direction of CSM Sanchez. Following his finger she saw the two seats.

Excusing herself from the group of fellow trainees she made her way toward the stools. She got to the table Sanchez was at about ten paces ahead of the Colonel and the LT and hopped onto one of the stools. As the two reached the table Sanchez opened his mouth to kick out the interloper only to see who it was. They may all be soldiers in the Army but his first response to any female was of old fashioned chivalry.

The three exchanged quick glances. SPC Mitchell saw the looks but didn't acknowledge she had. Face smiled and leaned in toward the woman to say, "It's good to see you here tonight. May I introduce you to Colonel Smith? Hannibal, this is Specialist Sarah Mitchell."

Before she could change her drink from one hand to the other in order to stand and salute, Hannibal had extended his hand, an invitation to shake, "Tonight please call me Hannibal. And what should I call you?"

Fitting her hand into Hannibal's bear sized paw she said, "Please call me Sarah. It's a real pleasure to meet you Hannibal."

"Pleasure's all mine," the gentlemanly officer responded.

"Sit Hannibal." Face shouted as he was motioning to the stool.

It seemed the music in the bar had been turned up several notches in the time it took to make the introductions. Hannibal was pleased to have a reason to get in close to Face. "You go ahead and take it." Setting a light hand on his back, encouraging him to the seat. He leaned in again, "I don't feel like drinking beer tonight. I'm going to the bar for a cocktail. Can I get you something?"

Face leaned back slightly, pushing the back of his shoulder into the front of Hannibal's so he could turn his mouth to the Colonel's ear. "I think I'll have beer for now. You go ahead and sit. I'll get you a drink."

Placing his head close to the LT's again he said in his ear, "You sit. I'm going to keep an eye out for Russ."

Face nodded and took a seat as he watched his Colonel's broad shoulders be swallowed by the crowd lingering close to the bar. He turned on his 'enjoyable evening out' smile and asked Jorge for a glass. After pouring himself a beer he turned back in the direction of the bar and was hit by the fragrance of lavender.

He looked to his left and saw Sarah's hands were empty. "Take this beer, Sarah."

"I can't take your glass, sir," she said leaning her lips toward his ear.

Face laughed, "Of course you can." He proffered the glass but pulled it away as she reached for it. "You can only have it if you call me Face for the night."

She lifted her head and laughed, "Yes sir, Face!"

He was laughing as he handed it over and turned to pour himself a new one. He laughed louder when he reached for another glass and a filled one was placed in his hand. Jorge tipped his chin up, signaling toward Mitchell. He cocked an eyebrow then gave Face a wink. "Go get 'em tiger," he said only loud enough for Face to hear. Face laughed again slightly raising his glass to his friend before turning back to the lovely Specialist.

The bartender was shouting across the bar, "Your drink, sir!" but the Colonel wasn't paying attention. He had been watching the goings on back in the corner. He was thinking his young man looked happy, looked like he was gearing up for a night of fun. Someone closed a hand around his forearm. It was the bartender, "Your drink, Sir."

"Thank you, Tom." Hannibal shouted as he counted out cash for the drink and a little extra for a tip.

Tom cocked his thumb in the direction of the party in the corner. "That Lt. Peck sure doesn't waste time." He laughed a wide-open, wicked laugh.

Hannibal huffed a laugh of his own, "No. He sure doesn't." Seeing the handsome young man in his element, Hannibal was one step closer to letting go. It was the right thing to do.

"Hannibal!" It was the General.

"Glad to see you could come, Russ." He leaned over the bar and called Tom to order a drink for the new arrival.

The two moved through the crowd to the corner.

"Good evening Face."

The LT was still talking with Sarah, an arm draped across the back of her stool, being careful not to touch her. Face looked up at hearing his name. Breaking into a wide smile he held his glass up to the General. "Russ! I'm so glad you could make it! You haven't joined us for one of these before, have you?"

"Never been invited."

Without missing a beat Face said, "I'll be sure to talk to Jorge about that. That's just bad manners."

All four were laughing as Murdock and BA walked up. Face stood. "Hey buddy! Take a load off. How's that ankle of yours?"

"My ankle?" Murdock didn't have a clue what his friend was talking about.

"Yeah. When you twisted it the other night? When you stopped by? Here, sit here next to Sarah." He extended his hand out to the stool, other hand on the back of the pilot's shoulder, urging him forward.

Murdock took one look into those green eyes and said, "You know Facey it's been feeling better. But you're probably right. Shouldn't spend too much time standing on it."

"Sarah? Remember Captain Murdock from our first class?" Face asked.

"Yes Captain. How nice to see you again." She extended her hand, following Murdock's example.

Murdock didn't shake it. Instead he took it in one of his and covered the back with the other. "It is my sincerest pleasure to be formally introduced. Please, no 'Captain'. Call me Murdock."

Sarah scrunched her shoulders and giggled. Murdock hadn't heard a woman outright giggle in years. It sent a wave through him.

Face interjected again. "Sarah? This is BA," he said with his hand on the muscular man's shoulder. BA nodded and flashed one of his charming smiles her way. "And I don't think I introduced General Morrison."

"I'm feeling special," Sarah said smiling from ear to ear. "Not only am I able to spend some of my evening with General Morrison, I'm also surrounded by Hannibal Smith's A-Team. And I thought I lucked out having Face for an instructor."

All five men preened a little at that. Who wouldn't? She was an incredibly attractive young woman.

One of the cocktail waitresses came by to clear the table of spent beer glasses, wipe the table and restock it with fresh pitchers and glasses. When she turned around she spun right into the General almost losing her tray.

Looking up she beamed at him, "Oh it's you! Hi Russ," and laughed.

"Hello Carol. You okay there. Need a hand?"

"No. I'm good. But thank you." She looked from the General to the Colonel. "How are you tonight, Hannibal?"

"Just fine Carol." He was feeling a bit hesitant about the young woman when his uncertainty came to fruition.

"You two just can't stay away, can you?" She was smiling at the two men when she asked, "What is this, the fourth or fifth night in a row you two have been here?"

"Think it's the fifth," Russ laughed.

"Well keep it up. Always nice to see the two of you here."

"I thought you weren't working tonight," Russ remembered.

"Wasn't suppose to but they called and asked I if wanted to work the party. I almost never turn down extra shifts. Excuse me. I need to get back to it."

Hannibal and Russ stepped in opposite directions to allow her to pass. Russ watched her as she made her way back towards the bar. He was just opening his mouth to comment when he was cut off.

"Fifth night in a row, huh? You _have_ been working hard." Face was smiling and laughing, looking at Hannibal. Nothing forced. He had a natural dexterity with bullshit. Most people hadn't a clue. There were, however, at least three people there who saw right through it.

"We've been cutting out around seven every night and coming down here," Russ announced turning back to the group.

"Funny that never came up, Hannibal." Face took a pull from his glass.

Sarah asked Face, "You always keep close tabs on your CO? I do my best not to think about mine if I don't have to."

Face and Russ laughed along with the young woman. Murdock and BA's amusement was a bit stilted. Hannibal forced himself to smile.

Murdock clarified for her. "Hannibal and Faceman are roommates."

"Ohhh...Okay," she said her head tipped up and slightly nodding. "I get it."

"And to think of the nights I slaved over dinner only to find out he's been out with another man," Face feigned a dramatic look of hurt, eyes not leaving Hannibal's.

"Why Face, you sound like a neglected wife," Sarah threw in with a giggle.

"Did I? Must not have said it right. I was going for jilted lover." He finally broke the eye contact.

Sarah burst out laughing followed after a pause by Russ. Murdock and BA held their breath until Face began laughing too. They looked at each other and forced themselves to join in. Hannibal just stared at the floor.

"Well I should go mingle with the rest of the class," Face said happily to the group. He added, "This is shaping up to be a hell of a night and we only just got here," before wandering off.

For the rest of the evening Hannibal kept tabs on the young man. He watched as the LT overtly flirted with ladies and subtly with a few men. Never once did he see the younger man look his way. Never caught him sneaking a peek.

This more than anything dampened Hannibal. At organized events such as this the two men would constantly search each other out. Catching a glance. Noting a half smile sent in the other's direction. Working their way together to brush shoulders, hips or hands. The occasional almost imperceptible nod to a doorway, one going ahead of the other to sneak a moment alone.

Not on this night. Face made it absolutely clear, as far he was concerned, Hannibal was not in attendance. BA noted Hannibal's scouting. He positioned himself on the opposite side of the Colonel before speaking to him, forcing Hannibal to turn his back to Face.

"So Boss, going to see Mama again on Thanksgiving. I'm leaving Wednesday night. Wish I could have arranged to go on Tuesday. O'Hare is going to be a nightmare."

Sarah chimed in, "You're from Chicago?"

"Yes ma'am. My mama still lives in the house I grew up in."

This started a round of stories of where each in this group was from. They all added little snippets of their histories. When it came to Hannibal, Russ gave him a nudge.

"You still with us Hannibal?"

Barely. His attention had wandered back to his young man as he watched Face and another man, a blonde about Face's age, walk out the back door of the bar.

"Hannibal?" the General nudged him again. He followed his friend's gaze but missed seeing the LT pass through the door. "What's so interesting."

"Hmm? ..... I'm sorry. Kind of spaced out there for a minute. Think all these nights out in a row are starting to take a toll on me," he said huffing a light laugh.

"Maybe it's time for you to meander on home, old man," Russ teased.

"I brought Face. I should wait for him."

"My guess is Face will find his own way home," slapping Hannibal on the back. When this didn't elicit a smile Russ slid his hand back and forth between his shoulders. Speaking into the Colonel's ear, "Don't worry about him. He's a big boy." Russ was again smiling, thoroughly enjoying the evening. "I'm going to the bar," he announced to the group. "Anyone else want a cocktail?"

Russ was off and Hannibal took two steps in the direction of the back door. BA took him by his arm, knowing full well he was following Face. BA had also seen their XO exit.

"So Hannibal ...."

The Colonel shook off the hand lightly, "I'll be back in a minute." He set the remains of his drink on the table and made a straight line to the back door.

It was no surprise the door led to a hall that led to an alley behind the establishment. There was no light outside the exterior door and it took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He heard movement and low voices to his right. Following the sound with his eyes, he could just make out two men about halfway down the passage.

One of the men was leaning against the wall while the other was facing toward him, up close, hands held the other's face. Hannibal's heart dropped and he felt a wave of nausea. He let go of the door. The automatic closing mechanism caused it to slam shut. Both of the faces turned to look in his direction. The man who had been crowding forward stepped away from his companion who was leaning against the building.

When he was within a few yards of the two, Hannibal sent out a wish for neither of them to be Face. His wish didn't come true. When he was within a dozen feet he could see the man leaning against the brick was indeed his LT. The other looked away guiltily.

"Jeezus Hannibal. What are doing sneaking up on people?"

"I wasn't 'sneaking'. I was looking for you."

Face bent down and picked something up off the ground. "Next time just call my cell phone." He motioned a gimme signal with his hand at the other man who stood frozen. "Come on, gimme the lighter." This was when Hannibal got a whiff of pot in the air. They had been lighting a joint. The blonde hadn't been holding Temp's face, rather blocking the air currents swirling through the alley.

"Go back inside," he said to the blonde.

"Yes, sir." As he came along side the Colonel he asked, "Are you going to report me, sir?"

"How the hell can I report you when I don't know who you are? Get inside." He barked never taking his eyes off Face.

Hannibal watched as his young man played with a roach in his fingers. After what seemed an eternity Face spoke, "Gonna turn me in Hannibal?"

"No. But you can't use my lighter either." Hannibal couldn't remember the last time Temp smoked pot. At least that he knew of.

"What da 'ya wahn?" Face was slurring a bit.

"Most of the party has left. It's time to go home."

Face said nothing. He rolled the roach between his fingers until it crumbled and disintegrated to the ground. Pushing himself away from the wall he walked/stumbled in a slight serpentine to the door.

BA had kept an eye on the back door. He saw the blonde come in and was becoming more tense the longer it took the boss and Face to return. He breathed a sigh when the door opened and the two appeared. No one else was paying attention.

BA watched as Hannibal put a hand on the younger man's shoulder in an attempt to herd him toward the front door. Face slapped at the hand, brushing it off and made a B-line toward where the Sergeant was still standing beside Morrison.

As they got closer Hannibal grasped him by the bicep. Face swung his elbow up and around freeing himself though almost nailing Hannibal in the mouth. He could hear Face say, "I have to pay the bill."

"It can wait until tomorrow."

"What? Are you going to pay it when you come back for your nightly visit?"

BA took a quick look around. The General was leaning in talking to Sarah. Murdock was warily watching the events unfolding between the two men. He caught BA's eye and jerked his head toward the two. BA nodded once and approached them.

"This was fun, Faceman. Looks like it's time to wrap it up." He had blocked Face's forward motion and was working with the boss to change his path toward the front door.

"Gotta pay the bill, big guy." Face's eyes were red and glazed. There was no way BA was going to let him anywhere near the General or any of his students.

"I already signed for it. Gonna have them mail it to you. Time to close up shop."

"Thanks Bosco!"

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go." BA walked with the two to Hannibal's SUV.

Opening the door for Face, Hannibal stepped away when the kid glared at him. BA moved to be sure he was in and buckled. "G'night Faceman."

Face was sitting bolt upright in the passenger seat looking through the windshield. In a low voice he said, "I don't want to go home with him."

"Why would you say that?"

Face turned his head to look at BA and leaned in. "He doesn't want me anymore," he whispered.

"You want to come back to base with Murdock and me?"

Face looked up at Hannibal who was standing alongside the front wheel well. "No. I'll get you in trouble," whispering again.

"I'll call ya tomorrow, Faceman."

"Okay." Face was doing that thing where he plays with his own fingers. Looking down he mumbled, "Thanks."

BA closed the door and said quietly to Hannibal, "Want me to come with you, Boss?"

"No. We'll be fine. Thank you though."

"Okay, I'm going to go back and really sign for the bill."

"Thanks. Goodnight BA." Hannibal walked around the hood of the vehicle and caught a glimpse of the big man as he made his way back to the bar. Seated behind the wheel he smiled at Temp who immediately turned his head to look out the side window. Hannibal sighed and started up the engine.

Upon parking in their garage after a silent ride home he shut off the engine and watched for a few seconds as Temp was unsuccessful in unlatching his seat belt. He reached across and quickly depressed the button. Face let out a forced and sullen sigh before opening the door.

Inside he didn't stop, went directly for the stairs. Hannibal heard him in the hallway before the sound of a door being slammed made it to his ears. Now Hannibal sighed as he went into the kitchen. Why had he implied he had been working into the late hours with Russ? It was stupid and cowardly and he knew it. Face had every right to be pissed off.

Dropping off the keys in the bowl he poured himself a glass of water. He thought there was no reason to postpone the inevitable. He headed upstairs hoping the door wasn't locked so he could at least change into some sleepwear.

Reaching the top of the stairs he looked down the hallway. The door to their shared room was open. It was the door to Temp's old room that was closed.

The rooms were across from each other. Standing between the two he knew better than to go to the one Temp chose. But he still listened. He didn't know what he was listening for or what he might hear. There was nothing. No creaking of the bed, no snoring, and thankfully, no weeping. John could manage Temp's anger far better than his despair.

He went to the master bedroom. He didn't close the door. If Temp wanted to come to him in the night, he didn't want to hamper him. He also wanted to be able to hear if he was needed. Neither occurred.


	5. Chapter 5

Face woke with yet another headache. Even without opening his eyes he knew something was different. First off, he was still dressed. When he took a peek and saw which room he was in it all came back to him. Thinking he and John would have a nice night out. Hearing how Hannibal hadn't actually been working hours on end. His devastation from knowing John was just staying away from him. There had been too many beers and he had for some unknown reason gone out to smoke a joint? He couldn't even remember the last time he smoked pot.

He thought of seeing John walking toward them in the alley. He relived the seething anger that built up inside of him. He remembered BA being there with him. He could again hear the bedroom door slamming shut behind him and the knowledge John had stood in the hallway.

It was Face's turn to listen for movement. What he heard was the automatic garage door engaging. He listened closely and heard the distinct sound of the SUV backing onto the street and pulling away.

He had no idea where Hannibal was going and no idea how long he would be gone. Getting out of bed quickly immediately proved to be a mistake. Being hit with the pain in his head full on just about knocked him to his knees. He eased back to sit on the bed and gathered himself before trying again.

Across the hall in the master bedroom, "Hannibal's room" entered his mind, he went to his dresser and gathered clothes. From the closet he found an old backpack forgotten in a corner. He filled it with the clothes before taking it to the bathroom where he collected his toiletries into his shave kit. He quickly changed his shirt, underwear, socks and jeans. Grabbing his boots he went back to the other bedroom to retrieve his jacket and shoes. In the kitchen he got aspirin, a bottle of water and his phone charger.

He was well down the long block in his vintage Corvette before he saw Hannibal's SUV far behind him turning into the driveway. Turning right he took in and let out a deep breath before popping the aspirin in his mouth and taking a slug of water from the bottle.

 

Approaching the driveway Hannibal set his hand on the tray holding two venti lattes from Starbucks. He had already pressed the button on the remote to open the garage door. Turning onto the drive without thinking he hit the brakes. Temp's Vette was gone. He stared blankly at the empty space then looked both ways down the street. Nothing.

Inside Hannibal set the tray with the coffees on the counter. Temp's cell phone charger was gone. He hurried upstairs to their room. Dresser drawers were left half open and the closet door was askew. In the bathroom Temp's toothbrush was missing, but worse, so were his trimmers, his lotions and shampoo.

This wasn't, "I'm pissed so I won't be back tonight".

No. He was gone.

Hannibal went back to the kitchen. Taking his coffee from the tray he took a sip. Looking around the room, the dead silence of the house overtook him. He put down his coffee, covered his face with his hands and didn't try to stop the tears.

 

Face pulled onto the base and headed for Murdock and BA's shared residence. There were definitely some perks to being a member of Col. Hannibal Smith's Alpha-Team. They had a much coveted historic Miller style house. Using his key he entered the two story brick house.

Through the foyer and into the living room he found BA putting down the sports page of the newspaper. "Faceman. Everything alright?" He walked around the sofa to where Face was standing in the doorway to the room.

"Can I stay here with you until this afternoon? I can't check into a hotel until later this afternoon."

BA put a hand on Face's shoulder, "You don't have to stay in a hotel. You stay here with us."

"Thanks Bosco, but I really need to be alone for a little while."

Murdock came down the hallway from the kitchen. He flipped the dish towel he had been holding over his shoulder and decided BA was doing it all wrong. He grasped his friend's upper arm and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here for the day until I can check into a hotel," Face repeated.

Murdock shoved at the big guy, "Didn't you tell him he doesn't need to go to a hotel, he can stay here?"

" 'Course I did, fool."

Face was looking from one to the other.

"He said he wants time to be alone."

"Don't be silly," Murdock's attention was back on Face. "You're always welcome to spend the night."

"It's not just for the night."

"Oh Facey." Murdock moved his hand to Face's back just as his head dropped and he could no longer fight off the tears.

"Come here." Murdock took him into a hug while Face dampened his shoulder and hung on tight.

Murdock looked to BA and signaled toward the living room then kitchen with his eyes. BA shook his head and raised his shoulders, not understanding what the fool wanted. Murdock did it again, more exaggerated this time. BA still didn't get it and replied the same way. Murdock rolled his eyes and shook his head like BA was an idiot.

"Come on Facey, let's go sit down. BA's going to get us all some coffee. Want a little shot of Sambuca in there?" Murdock had leaned back, holding Face's biceps, head low and cocked to the side trying to see his face.

Temp's head was down as he wiped at his eyes and cheeks. "No Sambuca. I've been drinking too much lately."

"Face, there's no good reason for you to stay at a hotel. We have this big house. We have an extra bedroom. It's not like you'd be sleeping on the couch." Murdock was sitting close to him on the sofa, ready to extend a hand if needed.

"Here ya go, Faceman." Bosco handed him a mug filled with extra dark coffee. "Crazy here is right. You should just stay with us."

"It's too complicated. It's messy. I don't want to see him for awhile. He might come here looking for me. I don't want you two in the middle." He paused as a thought occurred to him. "What if he doesn't want me on the team anymore? It would be hard living here with you and not be able to..." he trailed off.

Murdock rested a hand on Face's. The warmth traveled from Face's hand to a ways up his arm. He lifted his hand slightly, nuzzling with his fingers up into his friend's. Murdock tightened his fingers around. For someone so scattered and seemingly unfocused, Murdock knew when it was best to stay quiet and let a scene unfold.

"I was so stupid to get involved with him. He's so mature and intelligent. What made me think he would stay interested?" He took a sip of his coffee. Murdock retracted his hand and took a sip of his own. BA, as usual, remained quiet and observed.

"You know what the worst part is?" Murdock and BA both shook their heads no. "I don't think he's even seeing anyone else. He just doesn't want _me_ anymore." He sucked in his lower lip for a moment. "Shit."

"You look so tired, Facey."

"I am. I drank too much, got up too early. And for some reason, last night I thought it was a good idea to toke some weed." He was slowly shaking his head looking down into his coffee.

Murdock took the mug from his hands. "Come on, Buddy. Let's get you upstairs for a few more hours of sleep." Temp didn't argue, just followed him. "You want to lie down on the porch or go to bed."

"I could use a couple more solid hours in bed."

"Okay." Murdock led the way up the stairs and to their extra bedroom. He turned down the bed while Face took off his shoes and jacket. He closed the curtains before standing in front of Face sitting in the chair. Giving his friend's downturned head a stroke from the crown to his neck he said, "You just let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Murdock."

 

BA had picked up the house phone. "Is he there?" came across the line.

"Yeah Boss, he's here. But Boss, he doesn't want to see you. Says he needs some time to think."

"That's pretty much what I was expecting to hear. Keep him safe BA."

"He's sleepin' upstairs right now. Says he's going to get a hotel room later on. Can't check in until later."

"Don't let him do that. Keep him there with you. There's plenty of places to be alone in that big house you're in. Promise me." Hannibal sounded a little panicked.

"I'll do my best. But I can't tie him down and force him to stay."

"Please don't let him go off by himself."

"Take it easy Boss. I'll do everything I can. I promise you that." BA had a thought. "One thing he said why he wants to go to a hotel is he doesn't want you coming here looking for him. Now if you were to promise me you'll stay away I bet I could get him to stay."

"I can promise you that. Take care of him BA." He was ready to hang up but heard...

"We'll take care of him, but who's going to take care of you?"

Hannibal sighed. "I'm going to go now." And this time he did disconnect the call.


	6. Chapter 6

Face stayed put.

Monday morning Face was double checking the city street course the class would be using that morning. It involved multiple hidden locations sheltering the class members being aggressors as a single class member worked their way through the obstacle course while firing and being fired on with paintballs. Each member of the class would need to pass through the course.

For the initial Active Target class Face had christened the course being the first to make his way from start to finish, but he hadn't done it again in subsequent classes. He did, however, walk the course prior to it being taken on by the class. He checked lines of sight, placement of obstructions and looked for potential hazards.

The course itself was set up within a city streetscape that could have come off any Hollywood lot. The abandoned front-only structures had been scheduled for demolition when Face requested their use for the program. He had finished walking the last of it and was headed to the spot where he and the other instructors, Jorge and Master Sergeant Michelle Law would be meeting the class.

Flipping through the assignments for each person written on index cards he hadn't noticed Sarah coming down the path from the offices. She appeared in his peripheral vision at the same time the breeze carried the scent of lavender to his nose.

Sarah had seen him long before he registered her presence. She admired his long legs and broad shoulders. The ACU he was wearing didn't do much to highlight his physique, not like the shirt and jeans he wore last time she saw him.

Friday night as she attempted a bit of flirtation with him she was quite taken by his broad chest with his shirt draping from his pecs and shoulders. She also couldn't help notice the flat plane from one side of his stomach to the other accentuated by his jeans riding low, sitting directly on what she imagined were his hip bones. When he had turned and walked away she resisted the urge to smile as his perfectly shaped ass was lost in the crowd.

She had, however, turned her sights on Hannibal when the LT had wondered off from their immediate group. Not traditionally handsome, but with an evocative appearance of strength and intelligence. Hannibal was a bit older, but had a very persuasive magnetism. But before the night was over she found herself deep in conversation with General Morrison, Russ, as he asked her to call him.

"Good morning, Sir."

Face glanced up, "Good morning Specialist Mitchell," then dropping his eyes back down.

She was disappointed he didn't repeat his invitation to call him Face as he had at the bar. She stood nearby quietly for only a minute or so. "I wanted to thank you for Friday night. I certainly wasn't expecting to be so warmly welcomed by your circle."

Face was distracted enough by her he was forced to take his focus away from the information on his clipboard. He looked up to see her beaming at him. "You're welcome. Those mixers are always fun."

"I couldn't get over how casual you are with your CO and his CO. And of course the other two members of your team."

"We've all been together for a long time."

"Had to laugh over you and Col. Smith. You act like an old married couple." She tittered again thinking of it.

Face only huffed a light laugh. She really was young, though her words hit home. His heart felt like it was being twisted. He had looked forward to he and John spending the rest of their lives together. Simply that. The far off dates September 20, 2011 and June 26, 2015 meant nothing to him. At this juncture it didn't matter. It was looking like a future together wasn't going to happen. He tried to concentrate on the information on his clipboard again.

Sarah continued on, "It was kinda nice girlfriends and spouses weren't there Friday. Seemed like we got to see another side of everyone. You know, not inhibited."

"Uh, yeah, I guess. But no one in that group has a wife or girlfriend except BA and she would have come but had previous plans."

"I would have thought the Colonel and General were both married."

"No. They're both divorced."

"Good morning Face." It was MSG Law.

Relieved to see her he greeted, "Hi Michelle. Jorge here yet?"

"He was just walking in behind me." Michelle had been a student in the original Active Target class and had been recruited as an instructor, much to Face's delight. He admired and respected the soft spoken soldier. She was turning to walk out to the course. "Oh, good morning Specialist Mitchell," she said to Sarah. "I think you're going to like this exercise."

Face turned his attention to Jorge who was escorting and talking to the extra soldiers he recruited for the morning to act as scorekeepers. Face needed to focus. He knew damn well he would be better off if he could keep his mind occupied. Soon all the players for the morning were assembled and they could begin.

The exercise had gone as expected. From the first time the class was held, this particular test brought everyone's strengths to the surface. Conversely, it also brought out their weaknesses as well.

After Face, Michelle and Jorge compared notes and tallied numbers they announced the scores to the class. Maybe not surprisingly, even being the first person to ever run the course, Face's score had never been bested. The closest anyone came was twenty-nine points below. Jorge brought this up every time a new class attempted the course. Michelle teased him a bit as being an overachiever, but it was all in good fun. The class was dismissed and the rest of the three instructor's day was spent deciding who would most benefit from which remedial drills and practice, before the course would be run again in two weeks time. No one was excluded.

 

That evening BA found Face in the basement of the Miller house working his way through a circuit of weights. "Hey Faceman. Stopped at the store on the way home. How does meatloaf sound for dinner?"

Face's phone dinged telling him he had a text. Picking up the phone from the shelf he saw the message from Hannibal, "Thanksgiving dinner with me?"

He looked back at BA. "Yeah. Meatloaf sounds good. Did you get Tater Tots?"

"Of course I did."

"Need a hand?"

"Do I look incompetent to you, fool?"

Face chuckled. "No. You do not."

"Go take a shower before you sit at the table. You stink man."

Face was on his back again, pressing. "Yes boss." His mind was already considering the invitation from John. He'd let it play through his thoughts for the night and no doubt would say yes in the morning.

 

Sitting at the desk he used at the firing range Tuesday morning he was feeling good. Was feeling a little nervous anticipation about Thanksgiving with John, almost felt like he would be going on a first date. It surprised him when SPC Mitchell stepped in half an hour before class was scheduled to begin. "Good morning Specialist Mitchell. You're here early," he greeted.

"Good morning, Sir. Yes. I woke up early, but thought if I went back to sleep I wouldn't get up again."

Face smiled. He knew the feeling. "Late night?"

"As a matter of fact it was. Friend of mine and I went to Norm's BBQ. You can probably guess who we ran into."

Face's throat caught a bit. He swallowed some of his latte before saying, "Hannibal and Russ."

"Yep. Carrie, my friend, really hit it off with the General. And I must say, I really like the Colonel. I think we're hitting it off too. He's fun and he's such a gentleman. Well you probably don't think of him that way."

"Uh...No. I mean yeah. He's a real gentleman, most of the time." He dropped his head and gathered papers from the desk.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she offered.

Face felt like his world was cracking and would soon come crashing down. Without looking up he said, "Thank you, no. If you could wait outside I'll be out in a bit."

"Yes, sir." Sarah got the hint. Even though she and Carrie had a fun night with Hannibal and Russ that didn't necessarily translate to a friendship with Face. Sitting on a bench outside she thought the Colonel and the Lieutenant were very similar. Gentlemanly but somewhat distant. They used some of the same expressions and had common mannerisms. She thought it must be from working together for so long.

Michelle arrived within five minutes and greeted the SPC as she went into the office. Inside she found Face at the desk with a hand covering his eyes. "You okay Face?"

Face did his best to pull himself together. "Yeah, I'm fine. Got soap in my eyes in the shower and now an eyelash. Anyhow, which sector did you want to take?"

"I'll take 'B'. You sure you're alright? I can take a look if you want."

"No." He flashed a smile at her. "I got it out. My eye just needs to settle down again." He turned his attention to a stack of papers and index cards. "Here ya go. SPC Mitchell is here early. Bet she'd help you set up if you asked."

"I'll do that. You coming down now?"

"I was going to wait for Jorge. See which sector he wants."

"Pick the one you want and leave the other for him." She laughed then added, "Ya snooze, ya lose."

Face laughed along with her. He was a hell of an actor.

By noon the class had been dismissed until the following Monday and Face was calling BA.

 

It was a short week with Thanksgiving on Thursday. Hannibal went to work, but only accompanied Russ into the night once. Late Tuesday afternoon he went shopping and bought a turkey breast with minimal accompaniments. He called to the boy's house but only received the answering machine. He tried Temp's number but after the second ring it cut off. He knew Temp had pressed "Ignore Call". Pacing in the living room an hour later he called Murdock's number.

"Hello?" He sounded hesitant after seeing Hannibal's name on the caller ID.

"Murdock. I was hoping to reach Face to wish him a happy holiday and see if maybe he'd be interested in dinner."

"Oh. Ya see, Boss. He's not here. He tagged along with BA to visit Mama B in Chicago."

"Thought BA said he wasn't leaving till Wednesday."

"When Face decided to go he found them a flight for today and arranged early furloughs."

"Oh..... You in Chicago too?"

"No, I'm in the Publix looking for a turkey pot pie for Thursday."

"Don't do that. Come have dinner with me."

"You sure about that, Boss?"

"Of course I'm sure. Dinner and the game."

"Well okay! Count me in. Anyone else coming?"

"Thought I'd see if Russ has plans."

"Sounds good. While I'm here at the store anything you need?"

"Let me run through what I've got...."

 

It was late afternoon on Thanksgiving. Hannibal had done a basic cleanup in the kitchen. The rest of it could wait until later. Having stuck his head in the fridge for beers for his guests he was surprised when he stood up and they were there in the kitchen.

"What are you two up to? Go watch the game. Here. I just got us beers." He held out bottles of the lager he had Murdock pick up.

"It's halftime and we're on KP," answered Russ. "Sit down Hannibal."

The two took up stations and soon looked like a practiced dance routine dodging each other as they rinsed; loaded the dishwasher; hand washed wine glasses and the roaster; wiped the counters; swept the floor and took out the garbage. Murdock brought the straggler bits and pieces from the dining room table and in no time it was hard to tell the kitchen had even been put to use.

Taking their beers they returned to their seats in front of the TV. The halftime show was winding down and soon there would be a bombardment of commercials. Russ grabbed the remote and turned the volume low.

"It's quiet around here Hannibal. You said your other two boys are in Chicago?"

Murdock filled in, "They flew out Tuesday night. Gonna be gone all weekend."

"Why didn't you two go? Way I heard it that woman cooks like there's a platoon camped in the backyard."

Hannibal chuckled. He was feeling a little loose from his beer and was having a hard time thinking fast.

"We both have to work tomorrow," Murdock supplied.

"Hell. We don't have to work tomorrow. Wish you had said something so you could have gone along with."

"BA and Face don't get much time by themselves, just the two of them. This actually worked out well," Hannibal was able to contribute.

The game ended and as Murdock picked up the beer bottles Hannibal was seeing Russ to the door. "Thanks for coming by, Russ."

"Are you kidding? Thank _you_. It was a great afternoon."

"You didn't have too much beer to drive, did you?" Hannibal asked handing over a bag of leftovers.

"Naw, I'm good." He looked past his friend to Murdock. "See ya Murdock. Don't work too hard tomorrow."

"You too, General," the pilot shot back.

Turning his attention back to the Colonel, "It's too quiet here, Hannibal. Whatever's wrong, you need to find a way to fix it. That young man belongs here not in Chicago."

Hannibal didn't know what to say. Russ had turned and walked out the door before he could respond. He closed the door and turned around only to see Murdock standing in the room with his mouth hanging open.

"I didn't know the General knew about you and Facey."

"I didn't either."


	7. Chapter 7

"What's troubling you chile? You been so sad all weekend." Mama B had pulled another sheet of cookies from the oven and had transferred them to racks to cool. "You pining for that big Irishman of yours?" She sat down next to him and patted his hand.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You should have brought him along. You know there's always room here for all you boys."

"I know. Thanks Mama." He sighed. "He had to work," he lied.

She smiled and patted his hand again. She knew perfectly well he wasn't telling her the truth, but she let it go. He knew she knew and gave her a smile to thank her for dropping it.

"If there are any of them cookies left when you leave the kitchen put 'em in the cookie jar."

"I will."

"I know you will. You're a good boy."

"We're leaving early tomorrow. I think I need a goodbye hug from you now."

She leaned down and held him tight. "This isn't a goodbye hug. It's because I love you, sweetheart. Anyhow, you're not leaving here tomorrow without waking me up to say our goodbyes."

"Thanks Mama. I love you too."

She kissed the top of his head, "You get some sleep."

 

Hannibal finished off the lager from Thanksgiving. Then he finished all but the most expensive scotch. There had been vodka and frozen concentrate lemonade - gone. A case of beer Temp had bought was also a casualty of his weekend.

He had a surprise visitor Sunday morning, Murdock. "Where you been, Boss?"

"Been here since the last time you saw me."

"Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"Never heard it ring. You been calling?" He was staring at the TV without a clue as to what the subject was that week on Face The Nation.

"Yeah, I been calling. Where's your phone?"

"Should be on the kitchen counter charging up."

Murdock went to the kitchen. There were plenty of dirty dishes in the sink, but no cell phone on the counter. "It's not in there."

"It has to be." Hannibal was now getting up. "Oh."

"Oh what?"

"If I forget to plug it in Face takes care of it for me."

"That go for the dishes too?"


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday afternoon Face went to John's house. He had been washing and wearing the same things over and over for more than a week. He needed some different clothes.

Using the garage door opener he went in through the door by the kitchen. Peering in the room he saw a huge stack of assorted washed dishes, pans and utensils piled in and on towels next to the sink. Hannibal had a habit of not completing chores around the house. He would wash clothes, maybe even fold them, but not put them away. He would mop the floor, but not rinse the bucket and put it back in the closet. He would wash dishes then leave them in the sink. Didn't matter there was a dishwasher.

Face made his way through the living room, the newspaper was spread over the coffee table. Upstairs he turned into the bedroom. The bed was made, but the decorative throw pillows were still on the bench at the foot. There were clothes strewn here and there. As he walked by he picked up one of Hannibal's uniform shirts sitting atop a pair of Face's jeans. Before grabbing the jeans he brought the shirt close to his nose to decide if it belonged hanging in the closet or pitched in the clothes hamper.

Before the cloth touched his nose he could smell it, lavender. He looked at the half crumpled shirt as if it were an evil thing. He dropped it back on the chair. Looking around the room he took three steps toward the head of the bed before telling himself he was better than that. It would be downright pathetic if he sniffed the sheets.

Instead he rifled through his drawers pulling this and that. Hurrying back through the house he didn't look around further. Closing his car door he threw the clothes on the passenger seat and pressed the button to close the garage door.

It took him a good mile before he realized he was shaking. Quivering all over. At the Miller house he dropped his keys as he tried to unlock the front door. On his fourth attempt the door was opened from the inside.

"Havin' some trouble there Facey?" This time when he dropped the keys he dropped most of the clothes as well. Murdock squatted down to help him scoop things up off the step.

"Yeah... I ... I should have taken the backpack with." He was taking the clothes from Murdock and rolling everything into a ball.

"What's with you? Messin' up your clothes like that ... jeez you're shaking."

"It's getting colder out."

"Did you grab your warmer jacket."

Face's eyes focused down to his leather jacket with a look of confusion. "I guess I didn't think of it." Before Murdock could say anything more Face brushed past. "Gotta get these hung up and folded before I have to break out the iron."

Upstairs in his room he laid out the articles. He had been in such a rush what he grabbed didn't make much sense, especially the pair of shorts. He was going to have to go back.

He had settled himself reasonably well before venturing back downstairs. Grabbing a beer from the fridge he sat at the little corner table in the kitchen and watched Murdock as he layered a dish of lasagna.

"Haven't seen much of you since we got back."

"No. They've been keeping me busy," Murdock said referring to the flight school.

"You spent Thanksgiving with Hannibal, huh?" He was fishing.

"Yep. You know I thought it might be a little uncomfortable, but it was alright."

"Just the two of ya?"

"The General was there too."

"Russ?"

"That's the one."

"Just the three of you then?"

"Just the three of us." He was finished with the lasagna and had moved on to garlic bread.

"Hey. How did it go with Sarah at the mixer? Get her number?" Another cast.

"Naw. You know when I first got there she giggled about something and I thought it was cute. Been so long since I heard a girl giggle." He turned around and leaned against the counter. "But as the evening went on it became less charming and more annoying. Now mind you, I understand I have my moments too, but it got to be too much." He turned back to the sink, soaping the sponge and getting ready to wash his prep dishes. "Besides, I think she has her sights on a bigger catch than me. She was enamored by the Colonel and by the General in particular. She say anything?"

"She thanked me. Said she had fun."

"She's a pretty package. I'll give her that, but she's a little young for me. You know girlish. She any good on the range?"

"Very good. But everyone who makes it into the class is."

"Those clothes all messed up?"

"I didn't do a very good job of picking out things I needed. Did it too fast."

"Worried the boss was going to walk in?"

"Something like that."

"You still giving me a ride on Friday?"

"I was planning on it."

"Why don't you and I stop there. We'll be in and outta there in the afternoon long before Hannibal shows up," Murdock offered.

"I'll make a list of what I want so it won't be such a free for all."

 

Once more Thursday morning Face found himself alone with SPC Mitchell. She had again wandered into the office as he was completing the day's lesson plan. After formal greetings she leaned against the doorframe. "May I ask you something?"

"Don't know if I have an answer, but ask away." Face wasn't sure he really wanted to hear the question.

"Has Hannibal said anything about me? You know, to you."

Oh gawd. "No. But, I also haven't seen him."

"I thought you were roommates."

"With the holiday and all lately we kinda have gone our separate ways."

"He and Russ, the General, were at Norm's Monday night. I think I read him wrong."

Face did not want to hear this, but didn't know how to stop it. He didn't know what his voice would sound like if he spoke.

"My friend Carrie and Russ were getting along real well and when they left I sorta cozied up to Hannibal, ya know, thought we might leave together too."

Face just sat there like he was watching a car wreck in slow motion and was powerless to stop it.

"So he asked me if I needed a ride home. I told him 'sure'. So we're out in his Jeep, or whatever it is, and he asks me where I live. I told him we couldn't go there because I have two roommates who would be home. He tells me that's okay because he had to go home and get some sleep for an early morning meeting. So he takes me home and I'm like waiting for a goodnight kiss. Instead he gets out and comes around to open my door."

Face was beginning to sweat. He was dumbfounded that he was listening to the details of a date Hannibal had been on, if you could even call it that. He was so focused on the SPC's mouth moving as she talked he felt a touch of vertigo. When she got to the part about how she had to pull Hannibal's head down so she could kiss him, the pencil in his hand snapped.

"Oh! Are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself did you? Man, you just snapped that like a twig."

Babbling he said, "Ya know I noticed it was a little squashed. Like it had been slammed in a desk drawer or something. It was already broken."

"Well anyhow..."

Face cut her off there. "Specialist Mitchell, I'm not sure what you think I can do about this. But frankly Hannibal's dating life is none of my business. I really think we should agree to keep that separate."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you, you know, being his roommate and all."

"I truly believe I am not the right person to talk to about this. It's really not something for me to be in the middle of." He managed to quit fidgeting with his hands by clasping them together on the desktop.

"I am sorry. You're absolutely right. I don't know what I was thinking. Of course you don't want to get in the middle. I'm really sorry." She was shifting from foot to foot.

"It's alright. No need to apologize. I hope you understand." He gave her what he hoped was a warm smile and not a grimace.

"I do! I understand completely. You know I think I see Sgt. Law on her way to the range. I'm going to catch up with her."

After she was out the door, he wiped up and down his face with both hands. He didn't know what to think. What a mess.

Soon he was following Jorge to the range. Only one word could describe him. Distracted.

 

BA walked down the hall heading for the stairs. The house was quiet. Face's Corvette was parked outside. BA figured he had gone out on foot or with someone else, possibly napping, though it was late in the day for that. Murdock had been putting in some long days at the flight school and wouldn't be home for another hour.

Upstairs he was in front of his bedroom. Glancing across the hall into Face's room he saw the man himself sitting at the end of his bed. Face didn't seem to register him until he had a foot in the room and was lightly tapping on the open door. Face turned his head to the sound, looking blankly at BA.

"Faceman?"

Face blinked. "Hi Bosco."

BA took another step inside. "When did you get home?"

Face opened his mouth to respond then closed it.

"Face?" BA was becoming a little concerned.

"This isn't home."

BA sighed. He wished there was a magic word he could use to make all of it right again. Face was suffering and he didn't understand why. He didn't know what Hannibal was thinking. Never mind the idea of two men together went against what he'd been taught, but he had become accustomed to the two. His mama accepted them, who was he to argue? Besides all that they just worked together. His opinion was they were good for each other.

"Have you talked to Hannibal again."

"No. But one of my students wants to date him. She's in hot pursuit."

"What's this now?" This took the big guy totally unprepared.

"Remember Sarah? She was at the mixer."

"The one sittin' next to Crazy?"

"Yeah, her. Guess Hannibal's been going out with Russ a lot."

"I was there. I heard."

"Sarah and her friend go and meet them. She's trying to start something with him."

"Face...Listen to me. That girl ain't the boss' type. Anyhow, I wouldn't put too much thought into that. Whether you two are together or not you both have women throwing themselves attcha."

"She wouldn't have a chance if he was home...with me."

BA sighed again. "I'm gonna take a shower. Hows about you and me go to a movie?"

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"It's only 17:30."

"I'm so tired."

"I'll take my shower then let's see."

"Okay."

BA hurried through his shower. He was dressed and ready to go when he stuck his head into Face's room. The LT was curled up in a ball on the bed. Bosco nudged his shoulder. "Faceman, how 'bout that movie?" There was no response. BA could hear the deep rhythmic breaths and knew he was sound asleep.

He went back to his own room. In his closet was an extra blanket. He began opening and shaking it out as he again crossed the hallway. Draping it over his sleeping friend he was sparked with anger. It wasn't really at anyone, he figured Hannibal had his reasons and Face was worn down. But he was frustrated. He didn't know much about it, but he knew enough that this sleeping was a sign of depression.

It was now after 1800 hours. BA grabbed a jacket and went out the door. He was almost surprised to find lights on and someone home when he pulled in the driveway.

Hannibal was just as surprised to see BA when he answered the door. "What brings you here?"

"We need to talk, man."

"Is Face okay?"

"No he's not okay." He brushed by Hannibal and spun around. "You know I always think of you as being a smart man, but you been a real fool."

"Watch it BA. I'm still your CO."

"Not at the moment you're not." BA dared Hannibal with his eyes to argue the point. When nothing came he continued, "Your my friend, Hannibal. And so is Face."

"If you've come to lecture me about..."

BA cut him off.

"What is _wrong_ with you two?! I've never seen anything like it. Both of you need to man up and get this straightened out!"

The man crossed his massive arms, "You know your situation goes against everything I was taught. You know I have a hard time with the two of ya sometimes, but I'm also not stupid. You two belong together. Don't know how you managed to go off track like this, but it's time you work it out. You either need to patch things up or say your goodbyes. But you _cannot_ go on the way you have been."

"He won't talk to me."

"Well figure out how to make him talk to you. Remember that thing about you bein' smart? Figure it out, man." They stared at each other for a moment. "That's all I got." He walked by Hannibal again and reached for the doorknob.

"That's it? You just came to bitch me out?!" Hannibal was this close to having steam blow from his ears.

"Want to go to a movie?"

"What?!"

"I asked Faceman but he went to bed."

"He went to bed?" Hannibal turned his head to look at the clock.

"Yeah. And that was an hour ago." He took a breath to help him calm down. "I'm not makin' this up, Boss. You two need to work this out, one way or the other."

"What movie did you want to see?"

"I don't know. Thought I'd decide when I got there."

"Hold on. Let me get a jacket and my wallet."

 

 [Murdock and BA's Miller House](https://villagesofbenning.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/EMP_Miller_style_2510Sq.pdf)


	9. Chapter 9

Friday afternoon found Face waiting in his car for Murdock. Opening the passenger door the pilot was smiling. He stuffed his pack into the footwell.

"You look happy," Face observed as he pulled from the curb.

"It's the weekend, Muchacho!"

"Got plans?"

"Takin' it easy." He eyed Face and thought he saw worry trying to permanently etch marks in his friend's visage. That wouldn't do. Face was too young and handsome to be marred like that.

Face become aware of the scrutiny. He turned his head toward the pilot, flicked his eyes back to the road and again to the pilot. He flashed a quick smile and his attention went back to the road. Murdock reached over and patted his leg. They drove the rest of the way to Hannibal's in silence.

"Want me to come in with you or keep watch?" asked Murdock conspiratorially, waggling his eyebrows.

Face laughed. "It's way too early for him to come home. I know what I want, only be a couple of minutes. You want 'a come in?"

"I'll wait out here."

"Okay. I'll hurry."

Face was at the dining room table zipping up his now filled pack when he heard the horn of his Vette sound. A second or two later the garage door was going up. Hannibal was home.

"Shit."

The idea of running out the front door passed through his mind. He dismissed it as cowardly. Running the zipper home he braced himself. The horn sounded again.

 

Hannibal's heart felt like it skipped a beat or two when he saw the vintage 1965 Corvette Sting Ray parked in the drive. Concentrating on raising the garage door and parking his Land Rover, he didn't notice Murdock sitting in the car until he looked back when the horn blew.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the horn blew again as he was reaching for the doorknob. He spun around to glare at Murdock in the passenger seat. So this was just another raid for clothes.

Inside Temp was standing by the dining table, a backpack beside him, looking nervous.

"You know you don't need to sneak in and out of here, don't you?"

"Didn't think you would want to see me." Face was impressed by how steady his own voice sounded to him.

"You mean because you not only blew off my Thanksgiving invitation, but couldn't even take the time to respond with a 'Fuck you, Hannibal. I'm going to Chicago'? Is that why I wouldn't want to see you?"

"Hey! You're the one out partying it up with Russ every night. All I did was go see Mama B for a long weekend. While you were out picking up pretty little lavender-scented Specialists all I was doing was eating chocolate chip cookies!"

"I'll have you know I've only been out with Russ twice since the last time I saw you. And what the hell are you talking about? I'm not out picking anyone up."

"Haven't been out with my student? Sarah?"

"Who told you that?" Hannibal was narrowing his eyes.

"You mean who told me _about_ that. She did! I had to sit there with a straight face while she went on about it!" He could feel himself losing control. This had to be over, now. He grabbed the bag and tried to get past the Colonel.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going? You don't get to throw something like that at me then waltz on out of here!" He snatched at the pack before Face could take a firmer hand to it and threw it at the couch.

"Ya know what? I'll buy new clothes." He took a step forward but Hannibal blocked him. "Let me by John."

Hannibal's stomach fluttered. Face was the only one who called him John anymore.

"She's not my type," he said now in a lower voice.

"What? She too young for you?" Face had a sneer in his voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes. She's too young." Hannibal's temper was rising again.

"Like me, huh?!" Face's voice was breaking. He could feel stinging behind his eyes and his throat was swelling.

"Yeah. Like you." Hannibal raised his thumb to his mouth. Dropping his head he chewed next to the nail. He stopped when he glanced up and Face was doing the same gesture. _We really are two peas in a pod aren't we?_ "Do you think I don't know I'm too old for you? Jeezus. You're the one who should be dating her!"

"Why would you even say that?! Why are you being such a prick?!" Temp's eyes were welling and his voice was shaky. He moved to the wall between the dining room and garage. He needed to lean. He needed support. "Why are you so....so... _unhappy_ with me?!"

"I'm not unhappy with you! _I_ couldn't make _you_ happy! I'm just not capable! I'd give anything to, but I can't!"

Face squinted his eyes. He wasn't following this. It was a jumble to him he couldn't sort out. The word didn't actually form. He only silently mouthed, "What?"

"What more do you want Temp?! I've given you your freedom. I've stayed out of your way. I've kept myself busy so I wouldn't be around to hold you back." He paused. Looking Face in the eye he quietly asked again, "What more do you want?"

"All I want is you." His tears breached.

Hannibal tilted his head. "Don't cry, Babe."

"Why are you calling me 'Babe' if you don't love me any more?"

"What?!"

"It's probably just habit to you now. But it always meant something to me. I loved hearing you say it, calling me that, because I heard you loved me when you said it." He wiped at his eyes. "Oh god. I want that back so badly. I still love you so much."

"Oh Temp. I do love you." He drew it out to emphasize.

"Then why did you let me go? I was trying to cling to you, but you let go."

"You were so unhappy. I didn't want to hold you back. I didn't want to be a weight around your neck."

"I was never unhappy when I was with you." He dropped his head and was crying in earnest now. His voice was strained, "All I've wanted since the first time we kissed is you." His voice dropped almost to a whisper, "I'm not whole without you." He was having trouble breathing and he couldn't stop. His heart was shattering into pieces and he could no longer support his own weight. Hugging himself he slid down the wall.

John knelt in front of him. He could never leave him to cry. "Please don't cry, Babe."  
Wrapping his arms around, Temp was inconsolable.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!!" Hannibal looked over his shoulder to see the pilot standing there. He had been waiting for Face in the car and finally decided he should go inside to check and this is what he finds, Face on the floor crying. _Just great_ , he thought.

"Leave us, Murdock."

"I warned you Hannibal. I warned you!" Murdock was advancing on him. "If you ever hurt him..."

Hannibal stood and turned to him. "I will talk with you later, Captain," using his rank to get an upper hand.

"Don't 'Captain' me!" He leaned to the side trying to look around Hannibal.

 _What the hell?_ Hannibal thought. _First BA, now Murdock. What happened to I'm the Colonel and they're not?_ "Please Murdock." Hannibal now pled with the man. "Please go home."

He looked into Hannibal's eyes and didn't register danger there but still asked, "That okay with you, Facey?" He took a step to the side so he could see his friend. Hannibal also turned to see and hear the response.

Face had one knee up tight to his chest. He was wiping at his face with his head turned away. After a moment he finally said, "Yeah, it's okay."

"I want to hear from you in an hour or I'll be calłing you while I'm on my way back over here." Murdock waited for a response. None came. "Facey? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, okay."

Hannibal followed him to the door. As he opened it he dropped a hand on the pilot's shoulder. "It'll be alright, Murdock. Do you have the keys?"

"They're in the ignition."

Hannibal repeated himself, "It'll be alright."

Hannibal sat on the floor resting his hand on Face's bent knee.

"What happened to us, John? How did this go so badly wrong?"

"I thought I was holding you back." Hannibal couldn't even look him in the eye. It sounded ridiculous now.

"Holding me back from what?!" None of this was making sense to him. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought, well, I..." He let out a heavy sigh. "I thought I've been robbing you of your youth."

"What the hell does that even mean?" The tears were building again, this time out of frustration.

"Temp, I'm seventeen years older than you. Maybe nineteen. We don't even know. Either way, you've been keeping me young just by being you. But it seems the cost has been your, your...I don't know what else to call it but your youth." He looked off to the side and it came to him, "I'm aging you, stealing your prime. Mine's over and I'm taking you down with me."

"You mean all of this is over a midlife crisis?!" He wiped at his cheeks again. His eyes were red and swollen and John thought his nose looked raw.

Hannibal just gaped at him and thought, _Oh my god, that's exactly what this is_.

Face spoke again, "People go looking for younger lovers. So since you've already got one you thought you'd dump him??" He looked at Hannibal in disbelief. "Why didn't you buy a sports car like everybody else?" and he was crying again.

"When you put it that way it does sound pretty lame." Hannibal crawled over and sat along side him, winding his arm around Temp's shoulder.

"You haven't stolen anything from me. I've given it all to you freely. I want you to have..." He didn't know where to go with the thought. "I love you John. I love you more than I have anyone in my life. I want you and I need you."

"Oh Temp....What have we done?" He held him close. "What have _I_ done?" He held him so tightly he worried he may break, but couldn't bring himself to loosen his hold. "Can we go back?"

"We have to go back. I need you. But I don't know what to change to make you happy. I don't know what I did wron..."

Hannibal cut him off, "You didn't do anything. It's not you, it's me."

"Wait. Are you still breaking up with me?!"

"What?! No!"

"Then why are you giving me the 'It's not you, it's me' speech?"

Hannibal couldn't help but smile. This was the kind of thing that came out of Temp's mouth that made Hannibal so dearly love the man. It was said as seriously as a heart attack, just like the sports car remark, but they'll be laughing over it later.

Without warning that thought sobered Hannibal. _There has to be a 'later'._ He has to make sure of it. How could he have been so stupid? How had he managed to get so caught up in his own head to have risked ruining the finest thing in his life? How had he managed to wound Temp so deeply?

"It truly is me. Will you ever forgive me for this? Will I ever have your trust again? I'm so very sorry I hurt you." Hannibal realized he was shaking. The thought of never holding his man again had sent him into a mild shock. Tears now sprung from his eyes as well.

Face couldn't speak. He knew if he did his tears would start again. He needed to be strong. He needed to be an adult, needed to be mature. He nodded his head in reply. He could forgive Hannibal just about anything.

John wiped his eyes then moved away and stood, extending his hands to Temp, "Come on, Babe. Stand up."

Face took his hands and was pulled to his feet. He felt a little wobbly. Hannibal led him to the sofa, pressed his shoulder and held one hand while he sat. "Just a minute." He went around the corner to the kitchen and soon reappeared with a dampened dish towel. He knelt in front of Temp and wiped his face with the warm cloth. Out of his pocket he produced a paper towel. "Here. Blow your nose."

Hannibal took both items back to the kitchen. He grabbed another paper towel in case it was needed. Coming back around the corner he handed it to Face. "We really need to buy some boxes of tissue."

"Can I come home?"

"You _are_ home, Babe. And now you're here, it feels like home again."

Standing, Temp took John's face in both hands and kissed him. It wasn't passionate, hot or sexy. It was gentle and steady. Hannibal thought it was the sweetest kiss he had ever experienced. Sincere. Temp's soft lips melted him. To John this for him was coming home.

Leaning their foreheads together, Temp dropped a hand to Hannibal's chest and John held Temp's neck. After a sudden intake of breath and a long sigh Face broke the silence, "How about an early dinner? I haven't eaten today."

Hannibal huffed a little laugh. "You want to order in or go out?"

"You choose. Just please, no barbecue."

Hannibal had to laugh. "How about we go out for Italian?"

"Perfect."

"I need to change and you need to call Murdock. He's worried about you."

"I would have forgotten." He felt around his pockets, nothing. "I think I left it in the car. Where's yours?"

"Uhhh...I think it's in the bedroom? ..."

Face crossed his arms. "It's not charged, is it?"

Embarrassed, Hannibal used all his effort to hold the gaze. "Probably not." Face just looked at him. "We can stop over there," Hannibal offered.

"Okay, but go find your phone so I can plug it in."

 

When they arrived at the Miller house there was a box with some of Face's things poking out and one of Murdock's duffles on the floor of the front hall. BA and Murdock both stood in the living room when the two men entered.

Face looked at the two items on the floor. "You want me out, huh?"

"No! The fool insisted on packing for you," BA explained. "I told him just to wait for you, but no, he had to go ahead and do it."

"It was to bring you good voodoo, Facey." Murdock hurried into the hallway. "I knew if I had everything ready for you it meant that I had faith you two would work it all out. And you did, right?" He looked from one to the other.

Face looked at Hannibal who spoke for the both of them, "I think we still have a few things to work out, but we'll manage."

Oddly, BA looked more relieved than the pilot. He slid into a lopsided smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Thank you, BA. We were going out for dinner, but Face thinks he left his phone in the car." Hannibal glanced to Face but his gaze held. Face had his head turned toward him and was watching him intently with a half smile.

This for Face was what it was all about. Having a partner whom he was okay with answering questions for him. Whom he was on the same plane with. Someone he didn't mind speaking for him. He couldn't imagine someone else in John's stead. They belong together and it made him smile.

"I'll get the keys," Murdock said as he made his way down the hall.

"We'll come back for my car after dinner," Face said as he took the duffle Hannibal was handing to him.

"Murdock and I will drive it over. You two have a nice meal and don't worry about it."

"You sure you don't mind?" Hannibal asked.

"Don't mind at all."

Murdock was back with the keys. "Mind what?"

"Driving Face's car back to Hannibal's," BA explained.

"We can do that. And leave that box here. We'll bring it over in the car. You two have a nice night."

Hannibal held the door open for Face. "Thanks guys. We appreciate it." Then to Face, "Just a minute. Let me go get your phone." He hurried to the Corvette as Face took his time leaving the front door. Face stopped on the walk as Hannibal passed him, handing him the phone then returning the keys to Murdock.

As they walked together out to the street, BA and Murdock watched as first Hannibal took the duffle from Face and opened the car door for him. He opened the back door and set the bag on the floor then went around to the driver's side to get in. Face said something to him and rolled his eyes and smiled at the reply.

"They look good together," BA noted.

"I love it when a plan comes together."

"What plan are you talking about, you crazy fool?" BA was saying as their front door closed.

 

The table of six young women were well into their third bottle of chianti. They were picking at a table full of appetizers between sips of wine and TMI snippets of encounters with various men. They had decided it would be fun to convert the Italian restaurant into an impromptu tapas bar by ordering two of every starter on the menu instead of entrees.

"What the General lacks in stamina he certain makes up for in technique," Carrie expounded.

The other ladies were responding with a variety of whoops, laughs and exclamations of, "Oh my!"

"Sarah!" Carrie was whispering loudly through her teeth. "Sarah!" When she had her friend's attention she held a hand up to the side of her mouth, pointing at the palm. Again in a 'whisper' that could be heard halfway across the room, "Don't look, but it's the Colonel."

All of the inebriated occupants of the table turned to stare.

In the entry doorway to the dining room was indeed one Colonel Hannibal Smith. He was turned away from the room. But the glimpses they had of his face revealed a warm smile as he spoke with, presumably, his dinner date. The host led the way. Hannibal extended an arm in a 'you first' gesture. His other hand obviously on the back of his companion, guiding them.

Sarah turned to the table, "He's such a gentleman." They all nodded in reply.

The ladies collectively held their breath as the lucky ... man? .... was revealed.

Sarah again addressed the others, "It's just his roommate. Thought it was going to be a hot date."

"His roommate's not hard to look at. Not in the least," Carol commented.

"He's actually my instructor for that special firearms class I'm taking. He's also Hannibal's XO."

"That's Face?!" Rachael asked.

"Yeah, Lt. Peck." Sarah confirmed.

"Heard he was handsome. They weren't kidding," Lisa joined in.

"Wow! He's something, isn't he?" This from Carrie.

"Thought you had your sights set on the General," Jan noted.

"Can't I do some sampling before I commit?" countered Carrie. "Hey, Sarah? What's wrong with you, girl? Why haven't you done a little sampling of your own? How do you manage to hit anything with that kind of distraction around?"

"He's very correct. He was real friendly that night the whole class went out, but very proper since. He and the Colonel are funny together. I told them they reminded me of an old married couple." She took another sip of her wine. "I tried to get some intel on Hannibal from him, but he said he didn't want to get in the middle. He said he hadn't seen Hannibal over the holiday anyways. Guess that's why they're out together. Catching up."

"I wouldn't mind doing a little catching up with either one of them. Sure as hell wouldn't kick either of them out in the middle of the night," Lisa cocked one eyebrow and dipped a ravioli into marinara sauce.

They watched as Hannibal spoke with the waiter. He pointed at the menu, then addressed Face before returning his attention to the waiter. The waiter asked Face a question, all the while making notes on his check pad. Hannibal spoke again signaling with his hand between himself and Face. He took Face's menu when it was passed across the table. They both laughed at something the waiter said and Hannibal handed the menus to him.

Face smiled at Hannibal while he wiped his knife with his napkin then assessed the dining room.

"He's looking this way," said both Jan and Louise. Sarah hid her face with a hand. The rest stopped looking, but all gave the impression they were up to something.

 

"There's a whole table-load of women over there eyeing us," Face said.

"They're no doubt admiring the most handsome man in the room."

"Aren't you full of yourself tonight," Face lobbed as a smirk expanded across his mouth.

Hannibal guffawed bringing his napkin from lap to mouth. He wasn't at all sure he didn't spit out some water. "Smart ass. You know damned well I wasn't talking about me." Resettled he asked, "Where?" Face pointed to the table with his chin.

Hannibal turned a bit in his chair and scanned the corner of the dining room. "That's Carrie. Been after Russ. Caught him a couple of times too." He recognized another of the women. "Isn't that Sarah? The one looking between the spread fingers?"

"Oh yeah. You're right. Why didn't we go for barbecue again?" Hannibal just smiled at him. "Should we go over there and get this over with?" Temp lost sight for an instant as the waiter returned with a bottle of wine.

He presented the label to Hannibal who motioned across the table, deferring to Face. The label was shown to Face who nodded. A sample was poured for him to swirl, inhale and sample.

 

The ladies at the table observed the ritual. Sarah noted, "They're so sophisticated."

"Sarah, you really should go for the younger one. He's really good looking," Louise advised.

"I wish. Maybe when my class is done. I think I can say for certain he wouldn't get involved with a student. Oh! They're getting up!" She tried covering her face again.

"I think they're coming over here," Carol said, unconsciously patting her hair.

"Good evening ladies," Hannibal started. "How are you tonight, Carrie?"

"I'm doing great. And how are you Hannibal?"

"I'm especially well tonight." Out of sight he tapped Face's foot with his own.

Face felt a warming move through him. He was glad of the low lighting. He was actually blushing. Smiling a little wider the younger of the two men said, "Is that you, Sarah?"

She dropped her hand, "Hello, sir."

"Let's just make it a rule. Off base I'm Face."

"Okay, Face," she let out a breath with a smile.

Hannibal interjected looking at the flustered young woman, "Why don't you introduce us to your friends?"

"Oh ... Of course ..." Introductions were made all around accompanied by a goodly amount of giggling. These truly were young women.

"How about you join us?" Carrie, the boldest of the group suggested.

Hannibal glanced at Face who replied, "Thank you for the invitation, but we're having a boys night."

"Said the other day you haven't seen each other in awhile," Sarah ventured.

"Exactly." Face smiled a smile that made all the ladies' socks wiggle.

"Our appetizers are here. Have a nice evening ladies. Always good to see you Carrie. Sarah." Hannibal had to stop himself from placing his hand on the small of Temp's back while he also wished them a good evening.

 

Settling back at their table they replaced napkins in their laps, each took a sip of wine and reached for utensils to sample their starters.

"Mine's really good. Want to try a little?" Face offered.

"I know that ploy, Kid. You want a taste of mine so you offer me yours. Why don't you just ask?"

Face was smiling and chewing happily. Between bites he said, "More fun this way."

They ate quietly and were served their entrees. Hannibal poured olive oil in his side bowl and salted it. Dipping a piece of bread in the oil he asked, "Think I could borrow your car?"

"You mean my sports car?"

Hannibal nodded.

"Go get your own."

They were laughing. Face was twirling fettuccine on his fork against a spoon and Hannibal took another sip of wine.

Looking across the table at his young man Hannibal felt warm inside, "God I love you," he said softly.

Temp scanned over his face before settling on those blue eyes. "Love you too, Beau," he returned just as low.

 

Face paid the check while Hannibal counted out a tip. Looking around the dining room he noted the group of young women were gone. There appeared to be another large party ready to take their place. Walking to the left of them Hannibal guided Face with a hand on his back.

Outside turning right, they passed the storefront next to the restaurant. "You know Christmas is coming. Thought about what you might like to have?" Hannibal asked.

"You mean besides being back with you, being 'us' again? I haven't even considered it." Temp was looking at the ground. "How about you?"

Hannibal dropped an arm across his shoulders. "I was thinking of a second phone charger for the bedroom." Face burst out laughing.

 

The ladies had exited the eatery prior to the gentlemen but were still saying their goodbyes in the opposite direction.

"Look, there they are. You know Sarah, if you don't make a move on him I will." Carrie was admiring the slight sway to the LT's walk.

"How are you going to do that? When will you even see him again?"

"I could go watch one of your classes."

"They really aren't spectator events," Sarah scoffed.

"Maybe he'll go out with the General and Hannibal," Carrie was thinking out loud.

"What would you do with the General then?"

"You're looking for reasons for it not to work," Carrie sounded annoyed.

"Maybe."

They all watched the two men talk as they retreated down the sidewalk, stopping at the far end of the store on the other side of the restaurant. The Colonel threw an arm over the LT's shoulder speaking to him. The LT's head went back and to the side as he laughed loud enough for them to hear down the block.

Hannibal dropped his hand to the small of Face's back guiding him to the curb and ahead of him between two parked cars. They watched traffic standing side by side and when there was a break, Hannibal urged his companion on with a slight tug to his jacket sleeve. They jogged across the street to Hannibal's Land Rover. Once inside with the engine running they spoke a few words and smiled at each other before Hannibal turned the wheel and eased them into the light evening traffic.

A thought crossed Louise's mind and she spoke it before she could employ a filter. "Do you think they're dating each other?"

Five heads swiveled to look at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hannibal went into the kitchen to drop his keys in the bowl. When he turned Face was on him, pushing into him, seeking lips with his own. Hannibal circled him with his arms and maneuvered them around. Face was now against the cabinets and Hannibal was bending him backward over the counter.

Face held the sides of John's head in his hands. Breaking away from the kiss his chin was pushed down to his chest and he was looking up to his man. Hannibal rutted into his groin resulting in Temp's eyes closing and a gasp escaping him.

"Want you," John growled.

"I'm not ready for you."

Hannibal kissed him lightly on his cheekbone. "How long do you need?"

"Twenty minutes?"

"As long as you want, Babe."

Face straightened out urging Hannibal to the side and kissed him gently once more before leaving the room. Hannibal took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He saw his phone charging in the corner and smiled. Picking it up he had eight missed calls, several messages and a text. Most of the activity from Russ. He quickly sent a text, "Face & I just back from dinner."

Within a minute he had a reply, "Good 2 hear CU Mon."

He left the devise where he found it and went to the refrigerator. He took two bottles of water, picked his jacket up off the chair and carried it all out of the room. It was dark in the house. Temp hadn't turned on any lights on his way to the upstairs. Hannibal didn't bother either.

Leaving the water bottles on the table behind the sofa he slipped his jacket back on and went out the front door to retrieve the mail. He shuffled the envelopes and flyers as he strolled back up the walk. Hanging his jacket in the front closet he traded the mail for the bottles on the sofa table.

Upstairs he set one of the bedside lamps on low and turned down the bed. He took his time undressing and putting his clothes away or in the hamper. He went to the nightstand and retrieved the lube from the drawer.

He knocked at the bathroom door, "May I come in."

"Yeah, come on in," came from the other side.

Face was naked and spraying air freshener about the room, his bulb rinsed and left to dry on the vanity. Hannibal crouched in front of the vanity opening the doors. He retrieved his bulb as well. When he stood Face took it from him and set it on the tank of the toilet saying, "Do it later." Hannibal smiled and instead went to the shower stall and turned on the water. He took fresh towels from the shelf and had them ready for when they stepped out.

Taking Temp's hand Hannibal opened the shower door and led him in under the oversized rain head. Temp took the bar of soap and began to lather John's back, across his shoulders, down each side of his spine, deep in his cleft. John rested his upper arms on Temp's shoulders and enjoyed the ministrations.

"Move back a little." Hannibal obeyed and was rewarded by Temp's hand going from behind to in front. Lathering his brush, working his hand down under the sack, he finished the area by clasping a soapy hand around Hannibal's steadily building erection.

Soaping both hands he glided them alł over John's front. He moved them across his stomach stopping to finger the line of hair running up to his navel. Up to his chest he ran the bar across John's pecs and under his arms before placing it back in the holder.

He kneaded John's pecs as though they were breasts, feeling the strength of the muscle beneath the nipples. Gently he pushed the lather up his throat and around the thick neck. Urging Hannibal under the water he wiped his open palms all over the freshly washed body to help rinse away the soap.

Hannibal reached for the shampoo, No More Tears baby shampoo. They figured out early on it was the best choice for a joint shower. He lathered his own hair and rinsed it under the sprinkling water. He then danced them in a spiral, exchanging places. He pressed Temp's forehead back easing his hair under the water before squeezing shampoo in his hands and lathering all over Temp's head, scrubbing with blunt nails.

Temp had his head slightly back with his eyes closed. Hannibal leaned him back enough for the full force of the water to rinse the suds from his hair. Taking the bar from the holder it was now Hannibal doing the washing.

He didn't spend time on Temp's shoulders and back. Just a quick once over before moving down to that water-slicked firm ass. He slipped the bar into Temp's cleft. As he neared the younger man's entrance, Temp pushed out for Hannibal to clean around his hole. When it retracted John carefully slipped a soapy finger inside, only to his first knuckle. Spreading him open for the water to run unimpeded, he touched the entrance again. The young man pushed out again as Hannibal's finger and the water rinsed him.

John turned Temp and held his back close to his own chest. As he began soaping the hair on his chest Temp's head lolled down and to the side. He was enjoying the large hand that could hold his balls up and grasp his penis all at once. Hannibal hit a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of Face's glans causing him to lightly buck. Buck back into John's own fully engorged penis.

That jolt was Hannibal's cue to quickly rinse Temp's half trembling body and move this tango to the next step.

Hannibal had towel dried his hair and given it a quick comb. Temp blowdried his, brushing it all straight back. There was a moment when what they had put themselves through sent a reminder. Temp reached for his toothbrush that wasn't there. Hannibal saw this and opened a drawer, fishing out a new one still in its package. The look alone Temp gave him said 'thank you.'

They both had towels around their waists when they left the bathroom. As they reached the side of the bed Hannibal turned Temp into him. He firmly wrapped an arm around his lower back and the other around his shoulders.

Like in the kitchen he curled over his lover as he bent him back. Temp held tight kissing his man, no fear in being dropped or overextended. Hannibal had taken him in this embrace so many times it was a part of 'them'.

Raising back up Hannibal took a step back and removed Temp's towel. Urging him to sit on the bed with one hand he held Face's jaw in the other. He turned Temp's head from one side to the other searching over the features he knew so well.

There was a hint of a worry line forming between his eyes. Hannibal brushed it with his thumb. As he did the younger man's eyes slid shut. Hannibal could see his entire body relax as he exhaled.

"Move back."

Face pushed back farther on the bed as Hannibal dropped his towel. He eased Face onto his back at the same time he barely lifted him closer to the pillows. Standing straight again on one foot with one knee on the bed he admired the naked body before him.

"Just beautiful," he murmured before straddling him to get to the other side of the bed.

"I've missed you, Beau."

John responded by touching the pads of his fingers to Temp's face. Laying on his side, up close, he stroked the length of Temp's torso. Stopping at the erection, he was a bit taken back by how solidly his lover was filled. Peering down he felt somewhat overwhelmed that this was for him and him alone.

His eyes flicked to Temp's who seemed to be able to read his mind. "Take me in your mouth."

Hannibal reached back to the nightstand for the pump bottle there. He lightly lubed the fingers of one hand. Rolling back he encourage Temp's far leg out with the knee sliding upward along the sheets. He sat on his heels beside Face's thigh.

As he bent over, Temp watched the skin of John's stomach form multiple wrinkles over his ab muscles. He smiled as Hannibal gently inserted a well lubed finger inside him. The finger worked in and was drawn out to circle the puckering there and slid back inside.

With his other hand he stood Face's erection up, bending further down to circle the glans with his tongue. Slowly he slid his lips over the crown and continued downward. Temp gasped, but he couldn't have told if it was due to that warm mouth taking him in or the two fingers being gently inserted in him.

Hannibal began to work him in earnest now, sliding up and down. Sucking at the tip before descending again. Temp was so overcome he didn't feel the third finger nestle it's way into him.

This first round was going to happen quickly for both of them. Hannibal sped up. Temp grabbed at the sheets. John slid upward, lips no longer in contact, only his tongue circling. He licked at the extra saliva rolling down to the soft mass of hair at Temp's base.

John completely pulled away drawing a whine from Temp's throat. As he looked at the full and upwardly straining cock he pressed his fingers deeper into the half quivering man lying before him. He felt the physical manifestation of a thrill spread through his abdomen and groin as he thought again of how this man offered him his most private of areas. Offered to him and only him.

Hannibal opened wide and swallowed down. As Temp came in that sweet mouth, John held his fingers firm, feeling Temp's circle of muscles tighten around them. As aftershocks pulsed through his lover, Hannibal gently stroked across his nub, each move ever more gentle.

With the taste of Temp in his mouth he looked up to his face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was becoming relaxed. He had what Hannibal thought was an ethereal beauty. Peering at his face, John was trying to remember how to breathe. He couldn't wait any longer.

Climbing up Temp's body he was enfolded in arms and held tightly as Face kissed him and murmured to him. Hannibal trembled. These expressions of devotion and love overthrew him.

Face spread his legs wide. Hannibal settled between them. Temp reached for the lube on the other side of the bed. Pumping a dollop out he signaled John to lift. When he did Face stroked his lube covered hand up and down the solidly filled length. He wiped his hand off across Hannibal's ass and raised his knees.

Hannibal had been busying himself along Temp's shoulders and chest. Before lining himself up to enter the man he licked across his Adam's apple, kissing it on the return. He pressed forward cautiously until he felt a slight give. Pushing in a bit more he settled there. Temp's head was back. A sure sign he was not yet ready.

When his young man sighed relaxing and lowered his head he knew he could push in, up to his hilt. Face held him tight as the last remnants of discomfort faded. When his fingers loosened John asked him, "Are you ready, Babe?"

Face's response was a smile. Hannibal felt for Temp's hands, placing them on the pillow, to each side of his head. With his arms raised, his chest opened and his nipples become erect as they glanced across Hannibal's chest. His knees relaxed down almost along his sides and his calves folded to lie atop the back of his own thighs. His ankles loose, his toes soft.

John was in him. They had become joined. The thought of it hit him. The thought that they had somehow fucked up so badly they could have lost this forever hit him like a weight. Then the knowledge that came with it, the knowledge they would survive this and probably come out stronger at the other end overwhelmed him. That he still had his man after these months of upheaval filled him to overflowing.

Hannibal leaned back and lifted himself to his elbows. He peered down at Temp. His eyes were closed and there was a tear wending its way to the pillow along Face's temple. John leaned down and licked it, then kissed the path it traveled. His emotions washed over him. It was all he needed. His hips stuttered and he was cumming inside Temp, filling him.

John straightened his arms, bent back at his waist. Eyes closed he concentrated on the pulsing radiating from deep in his groin. He felt empty and airy, the release of tension complete.

"Stay inside me," Temp whispered.

"Of course, Babe," was whispered back.

Hannibal slowly lowered himself and again whispered, this time in his ear, "How I love you."

Temp buried his head into John's neck and held tight. This had become who he thought of as "me". The person Hannibal loved. The person who loved Hannibal.

He absorbed John's words in his ear. An echo that chanted as prose deep within him. He heard it again and again and again.

Temp was where he belonged. And it came to him it didn't actually matter where they were. As long as he was with John he was home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Photo by Mapplethorpe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story please let me know with kudos, or leave me a note. I love to hear from readers.


End file.
